5 años después (18)
by Mayacs
Summary: Después de dos años desde que Eren se unió a la legión de reconocimiento la humanidad encontró la salvación en el titán que logró exterminar a los suyos pero los humanos tienen miedo de Eren así que este se ve forzado a tomar una difícil desición, dejar atrás todo lo que ama por el bien de sus amigos y... Rivaille. (Rivaille X Eren)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Recién me registro a este lugar pero llevo leyendo muy buenos fan fics hace tiempo, de pronto me entraron ganas de subir mi propia historia ficticia de Shingeki no kyojin esta serie que ha logrado inspirarme a escribir este fic yaoi de Rivaille x Eren y en un futuro escribiré un segmento de Jean X Armin que este último es mi favorito. Antes de comenzar quiero agregar que este fan fic está basado en uno doujinishi de la serie que me dejo pensando en una continuación, el doujinshi se llama "regresa" para quienes estén interesados en leerlo. Sin más que decir, comenzamos.

**H**abían pasado 5 años desde que Eren Jaeger se había unido a las tropas de reconocimiento con la firme promesa de acabar con todos los titanes, exterminarlos hasta que no quedaran resquicios de aquellos que habían obligado a los hombres a vivir como ganado entre bardas enormes, eliminar a los monstruos que devoraron a su madre y a tantos amigos que llevaba en su corazón.

Pero la vida es tan impredecible un péndulo que golpea pilares al azar y vuelca todo lo que creías parte de ti, eso paso con él, creía que sería el primer humano que cambiaría el curso de la historia matando a todos los titanes, no por avaricia o sed de fama sino por su propia convicción y sed de venganza, pero como ya lo dije, la vida es impredecible y pega donde más te duele, quién diría que el chico de ojos azul verdosos era parte de los come-hombres, un titán de parte de la humanidad.

Por mucho que lo odiara, de no ser por esa habilidad y con la ayuda de sus amigos Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert y los otros sobrevivientes de la Tropa de Reclutas del Ciclo Nº104 además de la compañía de uno de los soldados más fuertes que la humanidad pudo tener,el sargento Rivaille; no hubiera podido exterminar a todos los titanes.

Dos años de lucha constante contra monstruos viendo como más de un soldado caía entre las mandíbulas de esos seres malditos pero cada muerte quedó en la memoria de la humanidad, sus sacrificio fue de utilidad para los hombres, no sólo eran carnada, no desde que Eren rindió su habilidad a la humanidad. Dos años de lucha con Eren Jaeger el titán como aliado bastaron para que todos los titanes fueran exterminados.

Eren podía jactarse de haber ayudado a liberar a la humanidad de esas murallas gigantescas pero no estaba preparado para lo que venía… o tal vez si… después de todo los humanos fueron obligados a vivir con las cabezas gachas por seres como él… por titanes, pero habían sido exterminados… todos excepto él…

-¿Un humano?... ¿En serio crees que él es un humano?- Dijo un hombre a una mujer que miraba con duda al salvador de los humanos… -¿Quién asegura que no atacará el pueblo?- Prosiguió el hombre con esa labia maldita que hirió a Eren a pesar de que Mikasa le dijo que no los escuchara, caminaba a su lado cabizbajo pensando en lo que había escuchado… "_¡Los mataré! ¡Hasta que no quede ni uno!" _ el castaño recordó sus palabras llenas de rencor y veneno hacia a los titanes pero se dio cuenta que al final estaba luchando con seres como él.

-¡Eren! ¡Mikasa!- Podía reconocer esa voz, era la de su mejor amigo, aquel que estuvo a su lado durante los años crueles.- ¡Debemos esconderte Eren! Hace un momento la corte real determinó que puesto que eres un titán deben mantenerte confinado bajo tierra por el resto de tu vida.- Explicó el rubio con nerviosismo, Mikasa no pidió más explicaciones tomó la muñeca de Eren y le guio por donde Armin iba.

Un arrebato hizo que Mikasa girara a ver a su hermano adoptivo que significaba más que eso para la guerrera.- ¿Esconderme? ¿No es lo mismo que mantenerme confinado?- Retrocedió sus pasos, Armin cogió un semblante mohíno, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, quería pensar en un mejor plan pero sólo había dos opciones, esconderle o hacerle escapar de las murallas, bastó con una mirada entre los tres para darse cuenta de la otra opción que Armin había formulado y entonces el castaño bajó la mirada.- Al menos ponte un Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales…- Comentó con voz apagada Armin al cabo de un rato…

El gruñido atronador provocó el pánico entre los habitantes de rose al ver al enorme titán arriba de la muralla.- ¡Un nuevo titán apareció! ¡Llamen a las tropas! ¡Un nuevo titán apareció!- Gritaban alarmados los hombres que corrían a refugiarse, la legión de reconocimiento no podía creer que había un nuevo titán invadiendo a la humanidad, Rivaille llegó al techo más cercano para poder divisar al enemigo pero sus ojos se abrieron un ápice más demostrando algo parecido a la sorpresa en ese rostro hierático.- ¿Eren?- Dijo con voz seca.

La conmoción entre los miembros de la legión provocó que bajaran sus armas, ¿Por qué Eren arrojaba cañones y gruñía con fuerza? ¿No había dominado ya su parte titán? ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito?- ¿Se ha vuelto loco?- Espetó Hanji Zoe alterada por la actual situación, no estaba contenta de ver un titán después de meses desde que todos desaparecieron, no, porque sabía a la perfección quién era esa titán.

No sabían qué hacer, nadie de la legión de reconocimiento lo sabía, sólo las tropas estacionarias y la policía militar apuntó cientos de cañones al titán iban a disparar, todos los comandantes y sargentos se preparaban para encender los cañones.- ¡Alto!- Gritó con voz fuerte y ensordecedora.- ¡Iré con Eren! ¡Iré yo solo! ¡Si alguien trata de intervenir, sin duda lo mataré!- Bastaba con una mirada frívola y apuntar con sus cuchillas para que ningún soldado se revelara antes las exigencias del sargento Rivaille.

Sin más se puso en marcha haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de advertencia de varios soldados que le pedían que regresara, que no se arriesgara y que era peligroso, Erwin permanecía inescrutable mirando los berrinches de Eren que no hacía más que patear y gritar sólo para causar pánico, para que todos se dieran cuenta que era exactamente lo que ellos habían dicho, un monstruo…

-Cálmate y deshaz la transformación… Es una orden- Escuchó Eren la voz gruesa del sargento que aterrizaba no muy lejos de él, sus ojos vibrantes y llenos de ira se dirigieron a aquel hombre que le protegió más de una ocasión en batalla, por qué tenía que estar ahí por qué no aguardaba expectante como todos los demás a que le dispararan hasta que no quedara de él ni polvo.- Deja de hacer estupideces… No les des más preocupaciones a tus amigos…- El titán entonces expresó preocupación.

Abajo los soldados gritaban que estaban listos y que sólo esperaban órdenes, Erwin les dijo que esperaran mientras Zoe trataba de calmar a los alterados hombres que parecían perros rabiosos.

"_¡Es por ellos que hago esto! No quiero que los rechacen por mi culpa, también estás tu…" _Si sólo él debía morir por el bienestar de todos los que amaba entonces le parecía un trato justo. El titán volvió a gruñir arrojando el cañon que tenía en su mano directo al hombre que amaba sabía bien que lo esquivaría, los soldados se alteraron por lo que Eren había hecho esperaban por órdenes de Erwin sabían bien que si al menos el rubio les decía que podían disparar la culpa recaería en él único hombre que tal vez podría controlar la ira de Rivaille pero el comandante sólo gritó "¡Aún no!"

Pudo ver a Rivaille volar por los cielos con la gracia que sólo él dominaba y empleaba para matar a los titanes, lo sabía… sabía que él iba a matarle pero estaba en paz, se lo permitiría después de todo él era el único que podía matarle. Pero Rivaille se dio cuenta, aterrizó en el cuello del enorme titán. - Ya entiendo… Eren voy a decirte algo.- Arrojó sus cuchillas lejos.- Sé que intentas provocarme, pero no voy a darte el gusto…- Dio un fuerte pisotón al área dónde se suponía que estaba Eren.- ¡Jamás te mataría!- Los ojos de Eren y de su titán se entornaron con sorpresa.- Eren… quédate conmigo, estaremos juntos por siempre, incluso si eso implica morir a tu lado… sal de allí y ven conmigo…- Lo escuchó, lo hizo a la perfección, no hacía falta que lo repitiera. _"Haces que me vuelvan las ganas de seguir con vida" _

_ "Pero yo ya no tengo futuro.. no aquí… todos ustedes sin embargo…" _ Colocó su enorme mano detrás de su nuca para tomar a Rivaille con sumo cuidado, era tan diminuto, incluso estando en forma humana siempre le pareció pequeño pero jamás lo espeto, porque sabía a la perfección las consecuencias si lo hacía.

No hace falta decir que abajo todos estaban aterrados de que el sargento Rivaille, la esperanza de la humanidad se encontraba entre las manos del titán, quería disparar, ahora la vida del hombre que los amenazó peligraba pero Erwin seguía mirando con una gota de sudor frío recorriéndole el rostro hasta él dudaba ahora, sus amigos miraban con miedo a Eren no sabían cuál sería su siguiente acción, no era parte del plan asesinar a Rivaille, pensó Armin, bueno… nada de lo que Eren estaba haciendo era parte del plan, sólo debía huir con el equipo de maniobras lejos de las murallas para vivir tranquilo no causar un alboroto en todo Rose.- ¡Eren no lo hagas!- Gritó Mikasa con esa frágil voz que poseía pero era lo único delicado en ella.

-Yo creo en ti Eren…- Rivaille lucía una leve… levísima curvatura en sus labios que indicaba una sonrisa y esa mirada llena de paz y confianza hacían que el corazón de Eren palpitara con desenfreno… "Yo quiero vivir con Rivaille por siempre…" Lágrimas manaron de los enromes ojos Verdi azules del titán y el moreno se sorprendió por ver tal imagen, ¿por qué lloras? Preguntó a Eren mientras descendía de regreso al suelo.- ¿Qué haces?- El titán retiró la capa que Rivaille tenía y la pegó a su pecho con la palma abierta. _"Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta… adiós…" _ El titán se puso de pie y entonces saltó de la muralla alejándose de la vista de todos los soldados.- ¡Eren! ¡Regresa!- Gritó el moreno con voz profunda sin importarle si su garganta dolía.

Vio al titán caer hasta el suelo a 50 mts de altura, el titán se rompió las piernas pero bastaban unos segundos para regenerarlas y salir corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad. Rivaille chasqueó la lengua preparándose para ir detrás de Eren pero en esos momentos, en esos malditos momentos cuando más necesitaba de su equipo de maniobras este se había quedado sin gas.- ¡Eren!- Gritó desde la orilla de la muralla.- ¡Voy a encontrarte! ¡No descansaré hasta encontrarte!- Era una promesa, una tan fuerte como la que el menor había hecho a los titanes cuando eran pequeño.

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Eren Jaeger se había unido a las tropas de reconocimiento con la firme promesa de acabar con todos los titanes, 3 años desde que escapó de las murallas huyendo de las personas que amó, huyendo los humanos que protegió.

La humanidad que despreció a su salvador temía salir de los muros, pocos fueron los que se atrevieron a repoblar fuera de las murallas no les importaba saber que sólo UN titán seguía vivo pues deseaban extenderse, sentir libre y no volver a ver la sombra de las murallas.

Lejos… muy lejos, más lejos de lo que la imaginación humana pudiera entender podía escucharse en el interior del bosque el constante golpeteo sordo de un hacha que impactaba contra un madero grueso que se partió, era un buen día, estaba muy fresco así que necesitaba leña para mantener caliente la cabaña, ya había hecho la caza del día y ordenado todo. Se limpió el sudor de su frente, eran increíbles los cambios que podía hacer el cuerpo humano en tan sólo 3 años, ahí estaba Eren Jaeger preparando la leña para la noche fría que le aguardaba, miró al cielo soltando un suspiro lleno de añoranza.- Tres años…-

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi fic, espero que le haya gustado, estoy abierta a cualquier crítica (constructiva) o sugerencia, tome varios diálogos del doujinshi en que me base y otros los modifique, el primer capítulo en sí está basado completamente en este pero los capítulos que vienen ya serán de mi propia cosecha. Nos leemos el próximo lunes. ¡Adiós!


	2. Capítulo 2: Búsqueda

¡Nuevo capítulo! Me he sentido muy contenta al ver tan buena respuesta por mi fic, gente amable que esperaba ansiosa el siguiente capítulo, debo admitir que el primer capítulo en contenido me encantó pero por desgracia como aún me estoy adaptando a la pagina cometí un par de errores al momento de publicar pero espero que esta vez salga un poco mejor. Sin más... ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: BÚSQUEDA**

-¡Eren!- Gritó desde la orilla de la muralla.- ¡Voy a encontrarte! ¡No descansaré hasta encontrarte!- Era una promesa, una tan fuerte como la que el menor había hecho a los titanes cuando era pequeño.

Conocía ese ruido, la fuga de gas y el desliz de los cables al rozarse con el timbal, era el ruido de los equipos de maniobra acercándose a él.- ¡Rivaille!- La voz de Zoe, era ya de su saber el ruido de los pasos firmes y alterados de la amante de los titanes, los pasos fuertes pero sabios de Erwin, cada cosa que oía sabía a quién o qué pertenecía pero no dejo de ver el suelo, aquella lejana superficie a 50 metros de donde estaba él. No apartó su vista de las huellas que provocó Eren al impactarse, después elevó un poco sus ojos verde oliva para ver al titán alejarse de él a toda velocidad.- Tu equipo… dame tu equipo.- Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Hanji sin mirarla siquiera, temía que si apartaba su mirada de Eren este se esfumaría con el aire.- ¡¿Qué?! Rivaille necesitas calmarte, tenemos cosas más imp…-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que me des tu equipo!- Batió su mano con la palma abierta ahora el titán parecía un manchón negruzco, giró acercándose a Hanji tratando de sacarle el equipo a toda costa.- ¡Aún si te doy mi equipo necesitarías un caballo para alcanzar a Eren!- Colocó sus manos sobre las del moreno y pegó su frente a la ajena intentando hacer que el moreno le viera. Los verdes olivos mostraban un brillo de desesperación a pesar de que su rostro continuaba tan inexpresivo como siempre. Rivaille estuvo a punto de añadir algo más pero la mano sobre su hombro le hizo girar su cabeza resignado, Erwin le miraba con severidad.- Debemos rendir informes… él último de los titanes escapó y no estarán muy contentos con ello…- Comentó el rubio antes de girarse. El moreno sabía que no podía desobedecer a Erwin y por mucho que le pesara Hanji tenía razón, no podría alcanzar a Eren en una planicie tan abierta sin un lugar para enganchar a su equipo. Sin más fue bajado de la muralla…

No hace falta decir que lo que venía fue difícil, regaños y discursos hipócritas, el responsable de que Eren escapara ahora era enjuiciado por la corte, debido a que Rivaille resultaba ser un gran elemento para la humanidad no le sentenciaron a muerte pero aún a pesar de su valía, debía recibir un castigo por su imprudencia. El jurado determinó que sería encarcelado por 5 meses. A pesar de las réplicas de Erwin y Hanji no se pudo hacer nada al respecto.- Dile a los mocosos amigos de Eren que vengan a verme.- Pidió Rivaille a Hanji mientras era llevado a su celda.

Cerca del anochecer Armin y Mikasa estaban sentados frente a la celda donde Rivaille estaba parado, no pensaba dormir en una mugrienta celda por lo que tenía cara de pocos amigos murmurando lo mucho que odiaba ese lugar o que al menos si lo iban a tener encerrado tanto tiempo tuvieran la decencia de limpiar, ya incluso hacía una lista mental de a cuántos les cortaría la cabeza.- ¿Saben a dónde se dirigía?- Armin y Mikasa miraron al mayor intentando lucir confundidos.- No se finjan estúpidos… sé que ustedes sabían lo que Eren iba a hacer, de no ser así hubieran llorado y jodido para que Eren se calmara y regresara con ustedes.- Armin miró sus botas un momento.- Se suponía que le ayudaríamos a escapar… no era parte del plan que se transformara y causara tanto alboroto…- Mikasa lucía una mirada triste mientras ocultaba su rostro con la bufanda que recibió de niña.- ¿Y qué planeaban hacer una vez que Eren escapara?- Armin elevó su mirada.- Refugiarnos en shinganshina por un par de días para encontrar un lugar donde pudiéramos ocultarnos con más seguridad.- Rivaille resopló.- ¿Crees que lo haga?- El rubio mostró un rostro confundido como hacía siempre antes de analizar una posible respuesta.- No… si se salió de los planes lo que quiere es que no le encontremos.- El moreno afirmó mientras Mikasa parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.- Eren…- Susurró con voz entrecortada.

La mirada fría de Rivaille parecía helar cualquier cosa que se cruzase en su camino y en esos momentos quería congelar a Mikasa.- Llorar como maricas no les servirá de nada, necesitamos encontrarlo.- Quería decir que sólo él quería encontrarlo.- Debo salir de aquí…- Pateó los barrotes de la celda y estos vibraron pero no pasó más que eso. Armin veía a uno de los vibrantes barrotes.- Espere una semana… necesitamos que todos bajen la guardia, además debemos preparar todo para el viaje, comida, caballos y planear su escape… sé que Eren no pasará una noche en Shinganshina pero sin duda visitará su casa, sé que lo hará… podremos partir de ahí.- Rivaille había escuchado de Eren que aquel rubio era muy astuto y en esos momentos lo pudo constatar, chasqueó la lengua cruzándose de brazos.- Una semana entonces…- No hacía falta decirle que no le contara nada a nadie.

Era de noche y estaba bebiendo una taza de café humeante en su celda, esperando por la llegada de Armin y Mikasa, aún no sabía el plan con exactitud pero quería creer que esos dos tenían todo bajo control, de pronto escuchó gritos a lo lejos, acercó el banquillo donde estaba sentado hace un momento a la ventana que más bien era un hueco con barrotes que le permitía ver al exterior, entonces pudo notar que un grupo enorme de personas se acercaban a la prisión.- ¡Liberen a Rivaille! ¡¿Qué pasará si los titanes regresan?! ¡Los otros soldados no pueden hacer ni la mitad de lo que Rivaille hace! ¡Libérenlo!- Podía escuchar a la fúrica muchedumbre que exclamaba por su liberación.

De pronto vio a alguien frente a él con el rostro cubierto hasta la mitad de la cara, por esos ojos apagados pudo saber que se trataba de Mikasa utilizando su equipo de maniobras para llegar hasta dónde él estaba.- Póntelo… dice Armin que debemos vernos en la muralla, en el sector 3 de Trost.- Rivaille tomó el equipo de maniobras que la morena le pasó pieza por pieza entre los barrotes. Después la chica se alejó, debido al alboroto de los pobladores nadie se había dado cuenta de la semi-asiática, Rivaille se colocó el equipo de maniobras cayendo en cuenta que Mikasa no le había dicho cómo salir. Volvió a asomarse intentando llamarla pero esta ya se había ido y justo cuando giró su cabeza pudo ver un cañón apuntando justo dónde él se encontraba, el estallido hizo que Rivaille se alejará de la ventana y el impacto provocó que la pared se destrozara, era su oportunidad, corrió hacia el exterior lanzándose al aire y entonces activó los ganchos para escapar rumbo al lugar que habían acordado.

-Pudiste avisarme que iban a disparar a mi puta celda…- Exclamó a Mikasa mientras se montaba en su caballo.- Lo olvidé…- Armin se mostró sorprendido por la declaración del sargento y la tranquilidad de su amiga al decir que simplemente había olvidado mencionarle a Rivaille que debía cubrirse de la bala de cañón que le ayudaría a liberarlo de la prisión, ¿Acaso Mikasa estaría tranquila si Rivaille moría?, bueno… conocía bien la respuesta, lo único importante para ella era Eren. Por su parte Rivaille lucía un ceño fruncido tan característico en él. Además de ellos tres había alguien más, pero el moreno no lo había notado hasta que apartó su vista de Mikasa. Era Jean quien ataba sus suplementos a la silla de su caballo.

-¿Tú también vienes?- Preguntó Rivaille a aquel mocoso que como era de esperarse tampoco recordaba su nombre.- Si… pero no lo hago por Eren…- Jean oteó a Armin desviando al instante sus ojos en el mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba.- Quiero conocer el exterior… sólo por eso.- El de ojos olivos arrugó un poco más el entrecejo, sólo había preguntado si venía, no las razones, sin más comenzó a cabalgar hacia Shinganshina.

Buscaron pistas que dieran con Eren, algo que les permitiera un punto de partida.- Llegó hasta aquí en su forma titán.- El rubio apuntó hacia al corazón del bosque no muy lejos de ellos.- Le habíamos dado un equipo de maniobras así que seguramente se adentró en el bosque para poder usarlo.- Espetó Mikasa con un tono de emoción en su voz, pero Armin negó con la cabeza.- Se adentró en el bosque sí, pero dudo mucho que utilizara su equipo, si lo que quiere es que no lo encontremos podríamos seguir las marcas en los árboles, está yendo a pie.- Todos excepto Rivaille soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

-Bien… de nada nos sirve ir a través del bosque, lo rodearemos y a partir de ahí deberíamos separarnos.- El pequeño ojiazul buscó entre sus cosas unos rollos de pergamino.- En la biblioteca encontré un libro con un mapa que data de hace siglos, se cree que es el mundo después de las murallas, hasta este punto es incierto pero no tenemos más.- Dijo algo afligido el de melena blonda.- Somos personas de bosque y no hay ambiente más rico en alimentos e insumos que éste así que Eren sin duda buscará refugiarse en los bosques.- Armin dio un par de instrucciones más, les dio a cada uno los mapas que había trazado, él y Jean irían por el mismo camino ya que la presencia de este último fue imprevista y no tenía un mapa para darle, además dudaba mucho que Mikasa o Rivaille quisieran ir acompañados.

-Cuidado… - A partir de ese momento cada quién se cuidaba por su cuenta y encontraba alimentos donde pudiera, partieron entonces en búsqueda de Eren.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta los días se habían convertido en semanas y luego en meses, buscaba a Eren en cuanto bosque se cruzaba, era una suerte que el mapa de Armin funcionara más de lo que se había previsto ya que los caminos que seguía efectivamente estaban trazados en el pergamino. Pero un bosque no se recorre en un sólo día, eso lo supo Rivaille mientras se reabastecía antes de partir en busca de otro bosque, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que partieron de Shinganshina, pero tenía la firme convicción de no rendirse hasta encontrar a Eren.

El ruido cansado de los cascos del caballo y el sutil ruido de su ropa al flexionarse con cada movimiento, la respiración tanto de la bestia como el hombre parecían sincronizarse con perfección impoluta. Estaban cansados, el frío calaba en los huesos y sus pulmones, la ventisca era fuerte y debía hallar un refugio para pasar la noche.

Con el tiempo había perfeccionado su técnica para montar y desmontar una casa de campaña, también para encender una fogata y mantener a su corcel cómodo. Sus olivos reflejaban la tibieza de la fogata mientras el crujido de la madera al ser quemada era el único sonido en esos momentos, Rivaille no era muy hablador, mucho menos anhelaba la compañía entre grupos de personas, pero en esos momentos tanto la soledad como el silencio causaron en él un escozor molesto que no sabía exactamente dónde se ubicaba.

¿Y si el camino por donde estaba era el errado? ¿O si ya lo habían encontrado? No habían establecido un tiempo determinado para dar las noticias, ¿Qué tal que los otros se rindieron a mitad del camino o estando a sólo unos pasos de Eren? Todo ese tiempo desperdiciado sin encontrar rastro alguno del castaño. Entendió entonces qué era ese escozor, era enojo y desesperación.- Mierda…- Hacía tanto que no escuchaba su propia voz.- ¡Eres un dolor en el culo!- Gritó a todo pulmón sintiéndose aliviado por algo tan simple. Aún a pesar de todos ese pensamientos, a pesar de no saber cuál sería su límite ya se lo había dicho a sí mismo miles de veces, no iba a rendirse, buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras para estar si quiera los últimos días de su vida a lado de Eren. Algo en su interior le decía que no estaba muy lejos de él.

Días que se convertían en semanas y semanas en meses, volvía a repetirse el ciclo, sería una mentira decir que Rivaille continuaba despreocupado con respecto al camino en el que seguía, miles de dudas se agolpaban en su psique pero siempre encontraba consuelo en su propia introspectiva, jamás se rindió, tres años eran muestra de su perseverancia.

En el año número tres después de la salida de Shinganshina en una de sus tantas búsquedas entre los bosques pudo escuchar un ruido que le erizó la piel de la nuca, era el golpe de un hacha y el crujido de la madera al partirse, miró a todas partes, buscando el lugar donde venía ese ruido, parecía tan cercano.

Temía haberse vuelto loco después de vivir aquel tormentoso monologo, sus pasos se dirigían al ruido creyendo saber dónde estaba, pero se detuvo al mismo instante en que el hacha dejó de golpear, necesitaba oír más, no sabía si el dueño de ese golpeteo era de un humano, tal vez era un animal o árboles que caían por la putrefacción de sus troncos, ya muchas veces llegó a perseguir los pasos de un siervo que creyó eran de Eren o el silbido de un petirrojo al creer que el castaño lo llamaba con una melodía.

Duró un buen rato quieto con su vista en el suelo esperando un nuevo ruido que le permitiera avanzar, entonces sus ojos se semi-entornaron cuando el silbido de un himno que los soldados anti titanes entonaban en tiempos de alevosía, ahora estaba seguro de que se trataba de Eren, apresuró sus pasos jalando a su terco equino de las riendas, ahora el aroma de estofado de conejo le guiaba también.

Detuvo entonces su andar cuando pudo verlo. Ahí estaba Eren sentado en uno de los escalones del pórtico afilando el hacha que había escuchado hacía un rato, que hermoso rostro, que magnífico porte poseía aquel castaño, lo vio ponerse de pie sacudiendo la tierra en su ropa. Todo se había vuelto de pronto tan suave, cada ruido a su alrededor parecía cómplice de una hermosa melodía sólo de él. Humedeció su garganta tragando saliva, la tenía tan seca pues no pudo encontrar agua en los últimos dos días, después repasó con su lengua sus secos labios.- Al fin te encuentro mocoso…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Agradezco de todo corazón las respuestas, follow y favs que le han dado a la historia, espero seguir cumpliendo con sus espectativas, sigo abierta a cualquier duda o sugerencia. Por cierto este jueves seguiré el próximo capítulo, tengo más tiempo así que no tendrán que esperar una semana completa sino sólo 3 días :3, en el siguiente capítulo por fin Eren y Rivaille se reunirán. ¡Adiós!


	3. Capítulo 3 : Aquí estás

Disculpen por la tardanza, pero cumplí con el día XP antes de empezar me gustaría agradecer por los comentarios y las buenas vibras por este siguiente capítulo, y que se tomen el tiempo para leer mis notas de autor. Sin más COMENZAMOS

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: AQUÍ ESTÁS**

El sudor se deslizaba por su cuello, lo hacía de forma lenta, desde su mentón hasta sus clavículas, había trabajado duro ese día, después de todo debía prepararse para la temporada cruenta de invierno donde los anímales hibernaban o se iban lejos en busca de un clima más amable, por eso debía reunir toda clase de comida, plantas curativas de toda clase, carne… mucha carne y vegetales.

Tres años pueden hacer que un hombre aprenda a cocinar, a cazar y a conocer el bosque como si fuera un compañero de por vida, tres años sin duda cambian al hombre, ya tenía mucha leña suficiente para los tiempos venideros y sólo hacía falta reunir más plantas, siempre tomaba un poco más de lo que debía para estar prevenido. Ahora estaba sentado en el escalón de su pórtico afilando el filo de su hacha mientras silbaba la tonada de una canción de guerra que aprendió cuando Hannes le obligaba a sentarse a su lado para escuchar la sarta de estupideces que soltaban los beodos soldados de las tropas estacionarias, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar a su viejo amigo caído en batalla, su muerte fue tan rápida y repentina como tantas, aquella sonrisa se le borró de a poco y entonces arrojó el hacha al suelo causando que el filo se clavara en la tierra.

Un buen baño no le vendría mal, uno caliente mientras el estofado de conejo terminaba de cocinarse adecuadamente, se puso de pie sacudiendo el barro seco de las rodillas de su pantalón.- Al fin te encuentro mocoso…- Su piel entera se erizó, aquella voz… ese profundo tono salido directamente del diafragma hizo que la piel de Eren se erizara, sintió una desazón en su nuca y a la vez tanto frío, y eso que llevaba un abrigador chaleco de piel de alce, temía levantar los ojos del suelo, de erguirse y comprobar que el hombre que le hablaba no era una ilusión o un sueño.- Levanta la cabeza… Eren.- El castaño emitió una profunda exhalación llena de aflicción mientras levantaba la cabeza tal y como se lo había pedido él… ÉL, aquel que amó, aquel del que huyó.

-¿Qué haces aquí… Rivaille?- Dijo con voz seca al cabo de un rato mientras dedicaba una mirada salvaje, aquellos ojos verde azulados mostraban reto y advertencia al moreno, lo notó cansado, a pesar de que se veía tan serio como siempre con ese ceño fruncido que parecía pintado en él, los años no le habían cobrado cuentas a Rivaille, seguía como siempre, tal vez más bello incluso pero eso no importaba, no le quería cerca, o al menos eso se quería hacer creer.- ¿Ahora me hablas así? Recuerdo cuando venías corriendo a mi diciéndome Rivaille heichou esto Rivaille heichou aquello, siempre con miedo y respeto…- Comentó dando un paso al frente cosa que provocó que Eren diera un paso en retroceso sin ceder a una mirada más tranquila, no, seguía desafiante.- ¿Por qué debería hablarte con respeto? Ya no soy más un subordinado y tú, supongo que ya perdiste tu cargo de sargento, al menos para mí.- Se inclinó a tomar el hacha del suelo empuñando el mango y jalando hacia arriba, los músculos de su brazo se afirmaron.

Rivaille pudo darse cuenta del cambio en Eren, su mandíbula era más afilada los pómulos de su rostro parecían haber salido a la vista sólo un poco para darle un toque maduro a Eren, pero esos ojos… sus hermosos fanales seguían llenos de determinación y rebeldía.- ¿Por qué estás enojado? Después de tres años de no vernos… ¿Me recibes de esta forma?…- Eren sólo chasqueó la lengua en forma de respuesta mientras entraba a la cabaña, Rivaille continuó caminando entrando a la cabaña tan hierático cómo sólo él, parecía como si no le hubiese afectado tal comportamiento.- Vaya… al menos esta limpia…- Eren giró de forma abrupta.- ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar aquí?- Colocó el hacha en un pequeño almacén de la cocina y colocó un candado en ella.- ¿Estaba cerrada la puerta principal? Necesito agua…- Eso último lo murmuró mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y buscaba con la mirada un lugar para sentarse, Eren se estaba molestando por la desfachatez del moreno.

-Llevamos tres años buscándote…- Se acomodó en un banquillo colocando una pierna sobre la otra mientras se cruzaba de brazos y descansaba su espalda en la pared, esa posición de siempre, tan llena de ego y seguridad que con los años no hizo más que perfeccionarse, Eren quien le daba la espalda a su antiguo sargento detuvo su labor en la cocina al darse cuenta que más de uno lo estaba buscando, sabía bien de quienes hablaba.- ¿Y dónde están?- Preguntó con cautela como si temiera ser atacado por hacer tal pregunta.- No lo sé, cada uno busca por su cuenta… tres malditos años buscándote hasta por debajo de las piedras…- Se escuchó un golpe contra la mesa de madera que interrumpió a Rivaille.- ¡Es que yo jamás pedí que me buscaran!- Gritó Eren con furia.- ¡Si me oculté era para que nadie me encontrara! ¡Para vivir solo!-

Rivaille se puso de pie dirigiéndose a Eren con paso acelerado y lo acorraló contra la pared ¿Acaso Eren había crecido aún más? Antes al menos su cabeza le llegaba a la punta de la nariz pero ahora notaba que el hombro del castaño le sobrepasaba, pero eso era irrelevante- ¡Aún si dices eso ahora, te lo había prometido! Yo iba a encontrarte, ¡No sabes lo que pase todos estos tres años!, días sin comer, sin bañarme, enfrentándome a toda clase de climas, incluso ahora estoy sediento.- Eren fijo sus ojos en los labios del más bajo notando lo secos que estaban, viéndole de cerca podía notar el cansancio. Dirigió su mirada a otra parte apretando los labios mientras la comisura de estos se arrugaba un poco por la amargura en su corazón, posó sus manos en los hombros del moreno intentando alejarlo pero sólo provocó que Rivaille se acercara más.-No te estoy pidiendo que me hagas una caravana por ello, sólo que no me trates como un pedazo de mierda.- El castaño entonces se deslizó por debajo de los brazos del ex sargento y fue a retirar el estofado del fuego como si fuese parte de su rutina escuchar toda clase de comentarios hirientes.

Rivaille le miraba sin creer la desfachatez del menor al ver que ahora olisqueaba el estofado y murmuraba que lo dejaría enfriar un rato. ¿Se había vuelto loco por estar confinado a la soledad? ¿O era acaso que Eren simplemente había desarrollado un corazón de hielo peor que el suyo? Sintiendo cómo la rabia se acumulaba en su pecho se acercó a Eren tomándole del cabello haciendo que la mejilla del titán se apegara a la suya.- ¿Te aburrí con mi historia?- Eren se quejaba del jaloneo a su cabello y posó sus manos en las del otro intentando hacer con ello que le soltara pero sabía que con sólo eso no bastaba, sabía que Rivaille estaba enojado así que con la diestra también haló de la azabache cabellera, tal vez en el pasado Rivaille no hubiera sentido nada pero la falta de alimentos del moreno y la fuerza adquirida en los últimos años de Eren provocaron que este inclinara la cabeza. Lo que siguió fue que el castaño con su zurda colocada en el pecho del contrario jalara hacia arriba de la camisa levantando al mayor del suelo y lo volcó hacia el suelo.

Había logrado su objetivo de hacer que Rivaille lo soltara del cabello pero no por nada decía que Rivaille era valioso para la humanidad así que tomó a Eren del tobillo haciéndole caer también al suelo, entonces se colocó por encima de su cintura y comenzó a apuñetearlo una y otra vez sintiendo que toda la ira acumulada de esos años sin verle salía descargada en el rostro del castaño. Pero el moreno no era el único con furia hacinada en su corazón, el castaño colocó sus salvajes verdiazules en los olivos del otro y entonces le tomó de las muñecas elevándose con rapidez para plantarle un cabezazo justo en la frente, le apretó las muñecas con fuerza casi titánica.

Rivaille vio el rostro amoratando e hinchado de Eren expresando cólera.- ¡Fue tu decisión seguirme hasta aquí! ¡Tú elegiste gastar tu tiempo en alguien como yo! ¡En un monstruo!- Tumbó a Rivaille al suelo y elevó su puño dispuesto a golpearlo pero no podía moverse, el rostro del moreno se lo impidió, ese maldito ceño arrugado con esos malditos ojos olivos de los que se enamoró le detuvieron de toda acción agresiva, golpeó el suelo mientras las lágrimas ya se desbordaban de sus ojos cayendo en la mejilla del mayor.

El moreno comprendió la actitud de Eren.- No eres un monstruo… ellos lo son, desean controlar o eliminar a lo que le temen…- Se elevó tomando el rostro de Eren y besó su mejilla hinchada causando un respingo como reacción.- Deja de ser tan idiota… deja de culparte de algo que no hiciste.- Eren le miró sin decir nada, sólo apretaba sus labios intentando contener sus lágrimas.

Entonces le besó, mordió sus labios mientras se aferraba a ese rostro que no había visto en tres años, al fin estaban juntos después de tanto tiempo, temía que fuera un sueño, que realmente estuviera recostado sobre su caballo muriendo de hipotermia y no en esa cabaña.- Eren…- Murmuró con su ronca voz pegando su cálido aliento al ajeno.- Déjame tomar un baño…- El castaño se separó del beso algo sorprendido por la petición, años de no verse, estando acalorados y lo que el otro pedía era un baño, entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era tan típico de Rivaille.- Claro… iré a calentar el agua espera un poco.- Se levantó del suelo mientras el moreno se lamía los labios disfrutando del sabor olvidado. Eren había salido de la cabaña para prender el fuego que calentaba el agua de la bañera mientras el mayor iba a la cocina y bebía directamente de la jarra de agua que había en la mesa, ¿qué importaban los modales ahora? Debía hidratarse, tomar un baño y entonces le haría pagar al castaño esos años de abstinencia.

Dejó la jarra y se estiró tal y como haría un gato, entonces fue a buscar el baño, un ruido le alertó mirando hacia una puerta, ¿una rata?, juraba que si era una haría que Eren limpiara hasta la más diminuta esquina de ese lugar, se acercó a la puerta a punto de abrirla pero esta se abrió sola, no, sola no, alguien la había abierto, era un pequeño de cabello desordenado tan diminuto que estaba parado sobre las puntas de sus pies y las manos estiradas para poder abrir la puerta, llevaba una pijama abrigadora y sus enormes ojos adormilados le miraban a él, los vio aguarse poco a poco y pudo escuchar su llanto.- Eren…- Habló el pequeño cubriéndose el rostro con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Listo, el agua ya debe estar caliente…- Eren entraba a la cabaña y vio el rostro ensombrecido de Rivaille mientras estaba parado frente al diminuto pequeño.- Explica…- Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras el pequeño corría al auxilio del castaño.- Ah… él es Nat, Nathaniel Taylor… saluda a Rivaille, es un amigo.- El pequeño era rubio y tenía ojos esmeralda realmente brillantes tal vez por las lágrimas, sollozando en los brazos del castaño inspeccionó al extraño que le asustó de esa forma.- Hola…- Dijo con voz suave pero Rivaille si bien veía al pequeño no correspondió al saludo.- Te dije que me explicaras.- Si era su hijo terminaría de romperle la cara a Eren.

-Bueno… esta cabaña no es mía…

FLASH BACK

No tenía idea de cuánto había caminado, sus botas ya le lastimaban los pies de tanto caminar y los suplementos que llevaba se habían agotado, tal vez era gracias a su naturaleza titán que podía soportar más tiempo del normal pero ya no podía más, el frío ya calaba en sus huesos y su respiración se tornaba cada vez más pesada y dolorosa, ya su cuerpo se resistía a dar un paso más.- Y qué importa… después de todo así será más fácil…- Cayó al suelo con los ojos perdidos antes de cerrarlos lentamente y desmayarse…

La oscuridad en su cabeza comenzó a tomar formas, aromas, ruidos, ya no estaba inconsciente, ¿Acaso ya había muerto?, el aroma de sopa de verduras le inundaba la nariz y poco a poco abrió sus ojos notando que ese lugar no era precisamente el paraíso, era una cabaña, se sentó en la cama de golpe, ¿dónde estaba?- Apurado se puso de pie y notó la puerta abrirse y entrar una mujer bajita de larga cabellera negra y ojos esmeralda, lo primero que podías notar al verla era su barriga enorme, la damita entraba con una bandeja con sopa y jugo de calabaza.- Ya despertaste, justo a tiempo para la cena.- La morena mostraba una sonrisa cansada, le recordó de pronto a su madre.- Mamá…- Murmuró el castaño pero la chica sólo mostró su dentadura a forma de risa.- Ahora deliras… me llamo Matilde Taylor… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Eren se presentó antes de que su estómago gruñera con fuerza causando que Matilde sonriera de nuevo.- Come… te ves muy pálido y flaco.- No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces así que comió todo en un santiamén.

Después de terminar sus alimentos preguntó a Matilde el lugar en donde estaba, ella le dijo que estaban en un bosque, demasiado lejos de las murallas.- Mi esposo era un antiguo soldado de la legión de reconocimiento, antes de casarnos creían haberlo perdido en batalla contra los titanes pero había escapado después de ser herido, descubrió que los titanes sólo seguían grandes tumultos de personas y entonces construyó esta cabaña, años después regresó por mí y me trajo aquí… es el lugar perfecto, hasta ahora no han venido los titanes.- El castaño preguntó por su esposo pero la expresión de Matilde se entristeció.- Él murió de neumonía… hace tres meses.- Se llevó una mano al vientre acariciándolo con insistencia antes de ponerse a llorar.- Lo siento… no era mi intención.- Matilde negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, es sólo que después de tantas complicaciones terminó muriendo de algo tan tonto…- Se limpió las lágrimas mirando a Eren.- Bueno, algo bueno salió de esto, pronto tendré a su hijo… Nathaniel.- Susurró con una sonrisa sincera.

Matilde le había enseñado a Eren toda clase de cosas, desde cocina hasta qué clase de plantas servían para ciertas cosas, incluso tuvo que aprender por las malas que no todos los hongos eran comestibles, meses después Nathaniel había nacido…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Pero por desgracia Matilde perdió mucha sangre en el parto y no pudo siquiera tomar en brazos a su bebé.- El pequeño Nathaniel pegó su frente a la del mayor mostrándose un poco triste. Rivaille por su parte se quedó en silencio analizando lo que el castaño le había dicho.- ¿Te acostaste con ella?- Eren entornó los ojos.- Por supuesto que no… y no digas eso frente a un niño.- ¡Eren se acuesta conmigo!- Gritó emocionado el pequeñito refiriéndose a las siestas o noches de pesadillas en las que Eren dormía a su lado, el castaño sólo atinó a ruborizarse afirmando suavemente. El moreno sin embargo no lucía tan convencido por ello.

-Iré a bañarme…- Comentó dándose media vuelta estampando con fuerza la puerta del baño, ya Eren podía saber lo que le esperaba, hacían falta más que palabras para demostrarle a Rivaille que no mentía.- Es hora de desayunar Nathaniel.- Le llevó a la mesa.

Por su parte Rivaille se desnudó metiéndose a la tina con agua caliente y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo con cuidado minucioso mientras maldecía una y otra vez planeando miles de formas para vengarse de Eren.

Pero agradecía por estar ahí ahora… esperaba que hubiese más años que compartir con Eren y recuperar los perdidos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

El capítulo próximo estará listo este lunes prometo que habrá LEMON del apasionado jejeje aunque antes me gustaría preguntarlos a quién quieren de SEME? Rivaille o Eren? yo no tengo problemas con ninguno así que lo dejaré a su criterio, sólo pongan el nombre de a quién quieren de seme y quien gané por mayoría de votos será el dominante OvO MUCHAS GRACIAS Y HASTA EL LUNES!


	4. Capítulo 4: Recuperando lo que se perdió

Capítulo 4! después de ver sus votos y casi por unanimidad nuestro seme será Rivaille, espero que disfruten del capítulo...

**_Te dejo difundir el fic, porque me ayudarás mucho sólo no olvides añadir que es de mi autoría "mayacs de "_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Recuperando lo que se perdió **

Galopaban a campo abierto, debían eliminar a cada titán pisando el suelo que por derecho era de los humanos, su corazón latía con fuerza y en sus ojos había un brillo de excitación que le sacaba una sonrisa demencial.- ¡Oi! Eren, concéntrate, debes abrir bien los ojos, no te emociones antes de tiempo.- Eren se había enterado por reportes que ese día irían tras el último grupo de titanes, ¿Cómo no estar excitado?

El ruido de los corceles al correr con sus cascos golpeando el suelo, las fuertes respiraciones saliendo de sus fosas nasales y el constante movimiento de su cintura al ritmo del trote de las bestias hacían en conjunto un mar de emociones para el castaño, pudo sentirlos, los titanes estaban cerca, el aroma, el calor de la sangre en sus venas, todo se lo decía.- ¡Están cerca!- Avisó a la tropa mientras se acomodaba en la silla del caballo.- ¡Todos atentos, no se dispersen!- Ordenó Rivaille viendo a la amante de titanes babeando con una enorme sonrisa que parecía se le iban a partir los labios.- Mi últimos preciosos momentos con los titanes, ¡¿Puedo quedarme con uno?!- Preguntó la castaña causando que los soldados se sintieran espantados de la petición que hacía la mujer.- ¿Qué parte de exterminar a todos los titanes no entendiste loca?- Preguntó Rivaille sin apartar su vista del frente. Hanji borró la sonrisa de su rostro demostrando cierta tristeza por un momento hasta que vio a Eren, era cierto, no todos los titanes morirían, aún estaría Eren y tal vez podría pedirle de vez en cuando que se transformara en un titán para saciar su filia.

Ahí estaba el primer titán a la vista, entonces el castaño colocó las suelas de sus botas sobre la silla quedando en cuclillas mientras el caballo corría a toda velocidad, para cualquiera eso podía parecer una posición peligrosa pero para él no, era un experto cabalgando caballos al igual que el resto de los soldados, y entonces el exquisito sonido del gas saliendo al mismo tiempo que se expulsaban los cables de su equipo de maniobras y se enganchaba a la espalda del titán saliendo expulsado del caballo.- Venga…-Murmuró Eren cortando justo en el cuello del titán, adoraba asesinarlos en su forma humana y no como un titán. Su víctima no tardó en hacerse una nube vapor mientras caía mientras Eren volvía al suelo, giró para ver a Rivaille que seguía galopando para alcanzarlo.

El chico se limpiaba la sangre del rostro cuando detrás de él salió un titán de entre el grupo de árboles de aquella planicie.- ¡Eren!- Gritó Mikasa saliendo disparada para asesinar al titán pero Eren se enganchó en la carne de su atacante y le cortó los dedos cuando intentó tomarlo, después la mandíbula y dejó a Mikasa cortar al titán, con los años Eren tomó experiencia y a veces sus compañeros olvidaban que él había quedado entre los 10 primero de su generación. – Deja de asustarte Mikasa… no soy tan débil como crees.- Comentó a la chica quien bajó la mirada.- Me preocupo por ti.- Dijo recibiendo unas palmaditas en la cabeza.- Gracias…- El grupo fue atacado por dos excéntricos y los dos veteranos que lideraban el grupo se encargaron de ellos, Eren sólo miraba con admiración la forma en que Rivaille asesinaba a aquel titán, su corte perfecto y los giros con su equipo eran simplemente espléndidos.

El grupo de titanes era grande, lo suficiente para mantener entretenidos a los soldados de la tropa, Jean y Armin como siempre peleaban juntos, el de cara de caballo (Como solía decir Eren) era bueno siguiendo instrucciones y Armin dándolas por lo que al momento de pelear contra los titanes era seguro que el enemigo sería eliminado, Mikasa por su cuenta era excelente, no hacía falta decirlo, pero no se despegaba mucho de Eren para protegerlo.

Como en cada batalla Eren sabía a la perfección que habría pérdidas humanas pero jamás podía aceptarlas, entonces ahí estaba Theodor Melfer un chico moreno de ojos negros muy alto que recién se había integrado a las tropas con la firme convicción de ayudar a la humanidad, ahí estaba el pobre desgraciado entre las fauces del titán, Eren vio como las mandíbulas de aquel monstruo presionaban con fuerza el cuerpo del muchacho haciéndole sangrar por la boca, Theodor en el pasado le había espetado a Eren lo mucho que admiraba su capacidad de ser un titán, que gracias a esa naturaleza los humanos podían ver una luz entre toda esa niebla de oscuridad.- ¡Bastardo!- Gritó Eren a todo pulmón yendo detrás del titán que ahora tragaba el cuerpo de Theodor, la rabia siempre solía cegarlo, no pudo fijarse que otro titán ya esperaba al suculento Eren para devorarlo pero Rivaille si pudo verlo.- ¡Cuidado Eren!- El moreno llegó tan rápido como pudo y quien fue devorado entonces fue él. No… si están pensando que es una pesadilla no lo es… no es un sueño o una visión, esto paso…

Eren sentía como si todo transcurriera lento, el moreno, aquel hombre que tanto admiraba, que a pesar de temerle un poco sintió desde el comienzo una extraña oleada de deseo había sido devorado por un titán que ni siquiera era excéntrico, si su sangre hervía por lo de Theodor ahora se evaporaba por Rivaille.

-¡Los mataré a todos!- Gritó Eren con la potencia de sus rugidos en forma titán, incluso los presentes se tuvieron que cubrir los oídos, Eren entonces mordió su mano con tal fuerza que la carne se desprendió del hueso. Ahí estaba aquel rayo verdoso que demostraba que Eren se transformaba.- ¡Gahhhhh!- Rugió el titán de ojos esmeralda tan brillantes por la rabia, El titán que devoró a Theodor recibió una patada que lo llevó volando y entonces con toda velocidad Eren se acercó de nueva cuenta y mordió su cuello devorando la carne. "Te comeré… siente lo que Theodor" El monstruo ya se evaporaba.

Eren entonces regresó con el asesino de Rivaille, ese maldito recibiría el peor de los castigos las manos del titán abrieron la boca del otro hasta que desprendió la mandíbula del resto. "Devuélveme a Rivaille" el maltrecho titán cayó al suelo y entonces Eren pisoteo una y otra vez el cráneo hasta dejar una molienda repugnante que causó que los espectadores sintieran arcadas. Aquel titán ya no podría revivir pero Eren quería más, quería saciar su venganza.

De entre toda la humareda salió Rivaille con cara de pocos amigos, para su suerte había sido tragado y no masticado, pero el moreno no quería presumir de esa suerte, estaba sucio lleno de porquería de titán de no ser por las cuchillas no hubiera podido clavarlas en la garganta del titán y evitar llegar al estómago y ser digerido, pero al final cayó por los arranque se ira del castaño, al menos no duró lo suficiente para que los ácidos le quemaran.- ¡Ya cállate Eren!- Gritó fastidiado el moreno y al escuchar eso Eren se detuvo mirando al diminuto Rivaille maldiciendo mientras se quitaba la capa y tiraba lejos las cuchillas.- Esta mierda se quedó sin gas.- Dijo a Hanji quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos al creer que había perdido a su amigo. Lo abrazó con fuerza aún a pesar de los reclamos del más bajo.

Habían terminado ya con el grupo de titanes y regresaban a las murallas, fueron recibidos con preguntas sobre cuántos habían matado, cuántas vidas se perdieron, lo de siempre cuando regresaban de una misión.

Ahora Rivaille salía de la ducha con una toalla atravesada en la cintura mientras secaba su cabello con otra. La puerta era golpeada desde el otro lado.- ¿Quién?- Preguntó con tono aburrido mientras se sentaba en la cama.- Heichou… ¿puedo pasar?- Eren hablaba con cierta tristeza y eso el moreno pudo notarlo.- Adelante.- Eren ingresó a la habitación y desvió la mirada ruborizado.- Habla…- Ordenó el moreno.- Si, quería disculparme por lo de hace rato, por mi culpa usted fue… iba a ser comido.- Rivaille se quitó la toalla y eso provocó que Eren se pudiera aún más rojo.- Te dije que no te distrajeras… que estuvieras muy atento.- Eren sólo bajo a cabeza afirmando, no había excusa para su comportamiento.

-A veces la furia puede traicionarnos, en batalla lo importante es seguir vivos y si dejas que cualquier sentimiento te ciegue entonces tus probabilidades de muerte son altas…- El castaño afirmó con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.- Esa lección también va para mi…- Aquel comentario hizo que el menor subiera la cabeza algo sorprendido.- Me cegué al querer protegerte, dejé que mis sentimientos se apoderaran de la situación.- Eren no podía controlar la rápida palpitación de su corazón.

-Y…yo también… cuando creí que estaba muerto… yo me enojé mucho pero también me sentí triste.- Rivaille estiró la mano para rozar las yemas de sus dedos con los del castaño.- Prometámonos no ser tan imbéciles.- Eren mostró una hermosa sonrisa mientras moderaba sus carcajadas.- Si…- No hubo confesión, jamás hubo un "te amo" de por medio, sólo bastó esa promesa y el rocé de dedos para demostrar lo mucho que ambos se querían. Eren había pasado sus últimos años con Rivaille, había creído que era admiración lo único que sentía por el moreno pero en esos momentos cuando Rivaille le besaba que entendió que era amor lo que su corazón le dictaba…

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y salió del agua, que recuerdo más extraño, aquella noche en que hizo a Eren el amor por primera vez, tal vez su psique intentaba hacerle recordar que sólo había tenido sexo con Eren una vez ya que al día siguiente sucedieron toda esa serie de eventos desafortunados que le trajeron a esa situación.

-Tch… una sola vez…- Murmuró mientras se secaba el cuerpo y salía del baño.- Come las verduras también Nat…- Dijo Eren desde la cocina mientras el pequeño Nat picoteaba una zanahoria, el pequeño dirigió su mirada al moreno e intentaba esquivarle la mirada moviéndose de un lado a otro desde su asiento pero el moreno sólo se limitaba a seguirle con esos profundos ojos oliva.- Eren… me asusta.- Dijo el pequeño, Nat no era un chiquillo mimado, al contrario intentaba no causar problemas y comportarse sin pedir mucho pero en esos momento aquel "invasor" no paraba de verlo con cara de estreñimiento. Eren por su parte notó que el pequeño tenía razones para quejarse.- Para ya Rivaille estás asustando a Nat.- ¿Acaso el castaño quería que se arrancara los ojos para no causar "miedo"? imposible, seguía sin creer que ese enano fuese sólo un pequeño que Eren cuidaba, y si lo era no creí que Eren no se acostara con aquella mujer.- Ven, te serví estofado.- Rivaille fue a sentarse a la mesa y Nat inmediatamente fue a las piernas de Eren para que le cuidara de aquel tenebroso moreno.

-Venga, venga, no te comiste las zanahorias.- Murmuró Eren sin problemas en tener al pequeño en sus piernas.- No quiero, los conejos comen zanahorias… sería como si comiera lo que había en la panza del conejo.- Aseguró el pequeñito quien hablaba con las palabras barridas y en ocasiones pronunciaba mal.- ¿No comes lo que el conejo trago pero si sus vísceras y carne?- Murmuró Rivaille mientras masticaba un trozo del pan casero. No hace falta decir que Eren intentó reclamarle pero había un duelo de miradas entre el pequeño de ojos esmeralda.- Usted me da miedo… pero es amigo de Eren y tengo que soportarlo.- Bajó la mirada comiendo las zanahorias en su plato, eso ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Eren, el moreno debía admitir que el chiquillo era bueno engañando, "chiquillo zorro"- Está bien Nat… ponte tus botas y abrigo vamos por plantas…-El rubiecito se emocionó y salió corriendo a su habitación dejando a solas a Rivaille y Eren.- Rivaille no sé qué tienes en contra de Nat o si sólo eres así de mezquino con los niños pero por favor al menos intenta no hacer o decir algo que lastime al pequeño.- El moreno chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la mesa.- Tengo ropa en la habitación del fondo.- Explicó al mayor quien se iba refunfuñando.

Salieron para recoger plantas y pescar, ahora con Rivaille debía prevenir más alimentos, el pequeño se mostraba emocionado preguntando a Eren si cierta planta era la adecuada, Rivaille por su parte sólo se limitaba a seguir a ambos a la distancia, estaba bastante cascarrabias y sólo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con Eren.

Cuando la noche llegó y Nathaniel ya dormía plácidamente Eren limpiaba la cocina y Rivaille se acercó detrás de él tomándole de la cintura pegando su rostro a la espalda del castaño mientras su mano se aventuraba a acariciar la entrepierna del otro.- ¿Qué haces?- Murmuró ruborizado.- Sólo lo hicimos una puta vez hace tres años, ¿lo recuerdas?- Cómo iba a olvidar su primera noche con la persona que amaba, sólo afirmó con la cabeza llevándose una mano a la boca para no ser escuchado por Nat.

-Va…vamos a la habitación…- Dijo sin poder apartar al moreno, entonces el menor fue empujado con suavidad por Rivaille y con ansiedad Eren se apresuró a la habitación en la que dormía, una vez dentro el mayor le presó contra la pared para besar su cuello mordisqueando y succionando la piel en esa zona. Eren sin embargo disfrutaba de cada caricia mientras cada poro en su epidermis se erizaba mientras sus pulmones exigían más aire.

Levantó la camisa de Eren y engulló uno de los rozados pezones mordisqueando el rosado botón mientras atendía el otro con su mano.- Ri… rivaille… mis piernas…- Dijo entre jadeos intentando decirle que no podía aguantar más de pie y el otro lo entendió a la perfección, le jaló de la muñeca y entonces lo tumbó en la cama quitándole el pantalón dejando expuestas sus largas piernas blanquecinas, recordó la primera noche en la que repasó con su lengua las marcas de cintos en las piernas del menor, la falta de uso del equipo provocó que aquellas marcas desaparecieran. Entonces le besó los labios dejando su lengua bailar a placer dentro de la húmeda cavidad, sus labios eran secos debido al frío o tal vez había tenido un resfriado hace poco, le partiría la cara si este le contagiaba pero ahora eso era insignificante. Quería apagar ese fuego arremolinándose en su pecho.

Mordió con fuerza el labio del menor hasta hacerlo sangrar, que sabor tan metálico y desagradable pero se sintió excitado de saber que él era el causante de esa hemorragia.- Auch… ¿estás molesto?- El mayor se limitó a contestar un simple "cállate" y entonces sus manos subieron de las pantorrillas hasta sus nalgas, las apretó con fuerza para deleitarse con la textura de estas, no eran del todo suaves, ¿quién quería sentir un trasero aguado? No él, eran suaves al tacto pero al apretarlas podía sentir los músculos ceder y aflojarse con el tacto. Deleite…

Le mordió el hombro volviendo a marcarlo mientras su dedo anular se aventuraba entre las nalgas del menor, metió a penas la punta y Eren como respuesta dio un respingo.- Abre las piernas… me lo hace más difícil así…- no tardó en hacerle caso, abrió sus piernas mostrando una creciente erección. Eren podía ser el más alto sí, pero Rivaille poseía una masculinidad incomparable, al menos eso le pareció al castaño la primera noche. Quería verla, era un hombre después de todo y anhelaba sentir placer, se estiró mientras Rivaille le preparaba, sus manos alcanzaron el pantalón del mayor y entonces liberó su erección, ahí estaba, tan orgulloso y ansioso como el suyo.

Eren le miraba con un paño de placer en sus ojos diciéndole sin palabras lo mucho que anhelaba tenerlo dentro, lo deseaba. Rivaille lo sabía pero debía prepararle adecuadamente, dentro de su recto abrió sus dedos para poder ver el rosado interior que pronto invadiría.- ¿Hace cuánto que no lo haces?- Eren se mostró confundido por la pregunta.- De…desde la última noche contigo…- Respondió el menor mientras apretaba las sábanas en sus manos, no podía aguantarlo mucho, su erección comenzaba a palpitar pues no encontraba el alivio necesario para saciar su libido.

Le tomó por las piernas acercándole a él con un suave jalón, entonces las nalgas de Eren se rozaban con la entrepierna del mayor, lo hizo lento, sólo jugueteaba con la punta de su sexo alrededor de la ansiosa entrada.- Rivaille… no juegues… te necesito…- Que lascivo podía ser, pensó con una levísima sonrisa en sus labios, su punta entonces se aventuró a penetrarle, de poco en poco se fue abriendo paso en el recto del menor mientras el otro gemía.

Ya era uno sólo con Eren, lo podía sentir, las paredes del recto parecían reclamar por la presencia del otro, lo querían ahí y que no se fuera pero iba a moverse, lo hizo al principio de forma lenta, suave, como inspeccionando a fondo cada rugosidad o curva en su interior, pero al encontrar ese bulto en su interior supo que había encontrado lo que quería cuando Ere gimió mostrando una expresión tan deseosa.

Sus caderas entonces se movieron con velocidad metiendo y sacando una y otra vez su sexo mientras el castaño intentaba no gritar de placer y con ello despertar a Nat. Pero Rivaille quería escuchar más, quería deleitarse con el constante ruido de sus caderas al chocar con las nalgas de Eren o el chirrido de la madera al crujir al ritmo de sus embestidas, pero sobre todo quería escuchar los gemidos de Eren. Así que le tomó por las muñecas elevando sus brazos pegándolos al colchón y a pesar de que el otro intentó devolverlos a su boca no pudo hacerlo y terminó jadeando o gimiendo bajito.- Más… Riv… rivaille… por favor, dame más.- Susurró con un tono obsceno mientras abría más sus piernas. El moreno no haría caso omiso de tal petición, fue entonces que le embistió con más fuerza procurando a cada momento dar justo en la próstata del castaño.

No pudo más, los anillos de su recto presionaban el pene de Rivaille sintiendo una corriente invadirle mientras le recorría toda la espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cerebro y que este segregara un fluido al cuál podían denominar orgasmo y es que Eren calló por un instante estirándose dejando los músculos de su torso marcarse mientras se deleitaba con el clímax mientras se corría, entonces soltó un gemido fuerte, no midió el volumen de este pues parecía más ocupado disfrutando de su excitación final.

Rivaille sintió que el recto se apretaba alrededor de su sexo y con un par de embestidas más sintió también el orgasmo con el que terminó derramando su semilla en el interior del menor. Ahora ambos amantes estaban empapados en sudor jadeando mientras se deleitaban con sus propios placeres, Eren rodeó el cuello del mayor y reclamó por otro beso que no tardó en ser entregado mientras Rivaille se echaba sobre el más alto.

Al cabo de un rato Morfeo hacía de las suyas y se apoderaba de los parpados de ambos quedando sumidos en un muy merecido sueño. Ahí estaban abrazados respirando pacíficamente con sus almas en paz pues había recuperado los años que pasaron alejados uno del otro, al fin los dos corazones eran uno solo.

Pero mi querido amigo, quisiera decirte que con esto las cosas terminaron felices por siempre, una vida de cuento de hadas, temo decirte entonces que no es así…

En Sina, a kilómetros y kilómetros de la cabaña estaban reunidos los hombres que terminarían con la pacífica convivencia de los amantes.- ¡Es imperativo que el ex sargento Rivaille regresé!- Exclamó uno de los burócratas acomedidos.- ¡Si, debe recibir un castigo ejemplar por su traición!- El juez escuchaba los reclamos de aquellos ricachones imprudentes esperando determinar algo que pudiera dejar saciados a esos perros rabiosos.- Entiendo su postura, por ello he determinado que para encontrar a Rivaille debemos contar con una tropa elite de soldados que puedan dar con él… les presento a Raquel Ayelet una de nuestros mejores soldados.- Una mujer alta y delgada de cara afilada y ojos astutos ingresó al lugar dando su respectivo saludo como soldado de las organizaciones anti titanes.- Raquel Ayelet líder de la policía militar a sus servicios.- Dijo con una sonrisa de zorro pues parecía orgullosa de servir a los hombre frente a ella.

-Raquel es la mejor de su generación y puedo asegurarles que Rivaille es un soldado más comparado con ella.- La mujer de al menos unos 30 años no apartaba la sonrisa de su rostro, los burócratas cuchicheaban convencidos de que Raquel cumpliría sus caprichos.- Confiamos en usted señorita Raquel- Esta sólo afirmó aún más su saludo golpeando los tacones de sus botas.- Muchas gracias señor no les decepcionare.- Sin más se retiró saliendo del lugar y entonces borró la sonrisa de su rostro.- Malditos mierderos… tan a gusto que estaba aquí.- Soltó un suspiro mientras se echaba su flequillo hacia atrás.- Reúne a la línea 1 de la policía militar, diles que cojan un caballo y preparen suministros suficientes para un mes vamos tras un cerdito chillón.- Dijo la mujer al hombre que le seguía de cerca, este afirmó retirándose.

-Ah… Rivaille Rivaille no sabes en las que te has metido…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Jejejeje hasta mi me ha gustado como quedo pero es la opinión de esta humilde fanática, el próximo capítulo hablaré de lo que vivieron Mikasa, Jean y Armin, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y como siempre agradezco de corazón los comentarios que me dejan, me dan inspiración al momento de escribir los capis, por cierto este proximo capitulo será publicado el jueves, espero lo lean n,n adiós.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: ¿Y AHORA QUÉ?

Aquí el capítulo 5! espero que lo disfruten n,n

**_Te dejo difundir el fic, porque me ayudarás mucho sólo no olvides añadir que es de mi autoría "mayacs de FanFicition"_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: ¿Y AHORA QUÉ? **

Su cabello estaba ya muy largo, había crecido hasta la mitad de su espalda, el caballo cansado y caprichoso se negaba a caminar más, quería echarse, así que como bestia testaruda dejó de caminar a pesar de los golpeteos a sus costados, estaba cansado y punto, Mikasa soltó un suspiro suponiendo que ese sería su lugar de descanso por ese día, tal vez era ella la que más se exigía para buscar a Eren, descansaba muy poco, de ser posible cada 2 días, racionaba a la perfección sus alimentos y cazaba con la misma precisión que al matar a titanes.

En su cabeza sólo existía el rostro de Eren como límite para detenerse, los mismos pensamientos que Rivaille le invadieron al estar sola. ¿Y si los demás ya le habían encontrado? Seguro que no iban a ir por ella a avisarle. Empuñó sus cuchillas sintiendo una gran rabia en su interior, ¿por qué no se lo habían dicho? Estaba enojada por una situación ficticia, la pobre chica tal vez ya se había vuelto loca de tanta soledad, de un mundo sin Eren pero este mismo era la razón para que aún conservara la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Constantemente se preguntaba si el camino que seguía era el correcto pero sabía que si ese no era el adecuado continuaría por otro, buscaría en cada rincón para poder dar con Eren.

Podría contarte las complicaciones que pasó la semi-asiática pero era una mujer fuerte y cualquier problema era como un piquete de mosquito para ella.

* * *

Jean estuvo callado ese día, parecía cansado y suponía que debían detenerse y buscar un buen refugio.- ¿Quieres que descansemos?- Preguntó al francés que tenía una oscura sombra en los ojos.- ¿por qué insistimos tanto en buscarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos haciendo lo mismo? -Preguntó al cabo de un rato con gran fastidio. Armin sabía bien que el otro estaba molesto así que detuvo a su caballo y bajó de él desatando las cosas que necesitarían para pasar esa noche.- ¡Contéstame! – Gritó claramente furioso al rubio quien dio un respingo e hizo una mueca.- T…tres años aproximadamente…-

-¡Tres malditos años! ¡¿Quién insiste tanto en buscar a alguien que probablemente ya está muerto?!- Chasqueó la lengua pero ese comentario causó que Armin mostrara claro enojo con un brillo en sus ojos.- Si tanto te molesta puedes regresar, apuesto a que no te tomara ni una semana volver a Rose… - Armin dejó caer el bolso donde llevaba la carpa para la casa de campaña. Jean sin embargo bajó de su caballo corriendo prácticamente donde estaba el otro y le tomó por el cuello.- ¡No te das cuenta!- Sólo dijo eso apretando los labios después.

Él era un hombre sincero lo había presumido sus primeros días en la tropa de reclutas pero en esos momentos frente a Arlet era incapaz de continuar.- ¿De qué no me doy cuenta? Sinceramente no comprendo por qué estás tan molesto, cada día tenemos la misma pelea sobre Eren, pero lo que me confunde aún más es el hecho de que sigas aquí.- Jean soltó al rubio empujándole lejos de él causando que Armin diera unos pasos en retroceso, ya no era más el chico bajito y débil había crecido bastante, no muy alto tampoco pero era notable que el Armin de 15 años no era el mismo que el Armin de 20, su cabello también había crecido y solía recogerlo para no entorpecer su campo de visión, y aunque era delgado los músculos de su cuerpo salían a la vista con una elegante levedad, Jean también había madurado bastante y eran más notorios los músculos de su cuerpo ambos podían notar los cambios del otro, habían sido compañeros en las batallas contra los titanes, la pareja se protegía, las espaldas, ¿qué acaso Armin olvidaba eso?

-Eres bueno prediciendo eventos, te adelantas a las peores situaciones pero al parecer tu habilidad para leer a las personas es una mierda.- Tomó sus cosas dejando caer el bolso al suelo y comenzó a armar su tienda. El rubio ladeó la cabeza sin llegar a entender lo que Kirschtein intentaba decirle.- ¿De qué hablas?- Espetó al cabo de un rato en silencio. Jean se irguió.- No, sabes qué, me equivoqué con lo de hace rato, eres estupendo leyendo a las personas, al único que no eres capaz de comprender es a mí.- Se señaló con su dedo pulgar, Arlet sólo pudo negar con la cabeza causándole un claro fastidio al castaño.- ¡Tch!... olvídalo… sólo me estoy viendo estúpido.- Extendió la carpa.- Voy a pescar algo…- Murmuró alejándose con un cuchillo en mano dejando al rubio confundido.

¿Qué era lo que molestaba realmente a Jean? Meditaba con la vista perdida, era obvio que si tanto odiaba el hecho de buscar a Eren simplemente hubiese dimitido y largado de regreso a las murallas, repasó en su cabeza las palabras del francés intentando encontrar las respuestas en ellas pero nada, tenía razón, era malo comprendiéndolo a él.

Jean se quitaba el calzado y maldecía en el fondo.- Idiota… parezco una chica en pleno período…- Murmuró metiéndose al agua del riachuelo, pero por qué Armin no comprendía sus sentimientos, la verdadera razón por la que seguía buscando a alguien que verdaderamente le tenía sin cuidado, apreciaba a Eren aunque le doliera admitirlo pero sólo sentiría cierta decepción si este moría más no tristeza. Lo que el rubio no comprendía era que quería estar con él, sólo pasar su tiempo a lado del chico que luchó a su lado, que le protegió miles de veces de la muerte segura. Pero sintió un dolor en el pecho al concluir que sólo lo hacía por mero compañerismo o porque era parte de él proteger al que pudiera. Arrojó su cuchillo al agua con fuerza mientras sentía la rabia incrementarse, no era nada para él en ese caso.

El cuchillo siguió el trayecto de la corriente y Jean se apresuró a tomarlo, no podía darse el lujo de perder un cuchillo en lugares así, debido a la prisa tomó el arma por el filo causándose un corte en la palma.- Estúpido…- Dijo molesto apresurándose a cazar algo.

Armin había terminado de armar las dos casas de campaña con un lio en la cabeza sobre el nuevo arranque de furia de Jean, este llegaba mascándose la rabia personal mientras dejaba los pescados, el rubio pudo notar que aquella sangre no era de los desafortunados animales, con una interrogante en el rostro fijó sus celestes en Jean quien hacía un intento por vendar su herida en la mano.- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- Se acercó tomando una cantimplora y vació su contenido en la palma del francés tomándole por la muñeca ya que parecía rechazar incluso su contacto.- Nunca fuiste bueno tratando heridas.- Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esos días de lucha contra aquellas enormes bestias antropófagas.- ¿Ahora recuerdas el pasado?- Dijo con sorna y como respuesta inmediata Armin vació el poco alcohol que quedaba en sus raciones cosa que detonó un gruñido del "cara de caballo", ¡si!, lo era, un tonto cara de caballo, lo había pensado en esos momentos mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.- ¡Ya fue suficiente! No sé de qué estás molesto pero si piensas replicarme por algo que sólo tú sabes entonces prefiero que te quedes callado.- Le vendó la mano sin mucha delicadeza y se levantó metiéndose a su carpa.

Kirschtein se frotaba la mano con la otra mirando todo el recorrido que hizo el rubio, soltó un suspiro quedándose en su lugar sintiendo como la inmensa rabia se transformaba en tristeza, nunca había dejado claros sus sentimientos pero lo que le dolía más que todo era el hecho de que el rubio no los notaba.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el castaño abrió sus ojos pudo percibir el aroma del pescado a las brasas mientras Armin movía las cenizas con una palo.- Buenos días…- Saludó después de desperezarse y el rubio sólo afirmó suave, de pronto recordó lo que había pasado.- Lo siento… por comportarme como un idiota ayer…- Sentía que no valía la pena seguir enojado por algo que tal vez jamás pasaría.

Arlet elevó su vista y pasó uno de los pescados empalados a Jean.- Aún si dices eso… ¿Podrías decirme qué es lo que te tenía tan molesto?- Tomó su pescado y miró aquel ojo achicharrado sin decir nada por un buen rato.- El hecho de que no sepas por qué sigo en esta estúpida búsqueda, que insistes en encontrar a Eren a pesar del tiempo, que no me comprendas…- Elevó la mirada con claro fastidio.- Sé que es estúpido, incluso yo lo sé…- Sintió el tibió toque sobre el dorso de su mano buena.- Lo siento… de verdad quisiera saberlo, pero son simples suposiciones… luchamos juntos por un tiempo, éramos ojos en la espalda del otro creía que era nuestra amistad la que te impulsaba a estar conmigo…- Jean entonces rodó los ojos, Armin era el de las palabras, el que podía expresarse con ellas, no él, él era un hombre de acciones así que sin decir más le tomó de la barbilla y le besó los labios causando que el otro entornara los ojos, sólo fue un roce de labios, no más que eso.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?- Preguntó con seriedad mientras el rubio analizaba todo y entonces afirmó con suavidad.- ¿Qué respondes?- Armin Arlet quien perdió a sus padres y abuelos durante la guerra contra titanes que ocupó su mente de libros y tácticas, Armin Arlet, el soldado de perfecta elocuencia y habilidad mental que podía ser envidiada ahora se encontraba sin palabras, sin un plan para salvarse, pero no quería salvarse, le miró con ojos brillosos y entonces se elevó un poco para volver a aquel inocente ósculo, ese inocuo beso fue mancillado por la lengua del francés, lamió sus labios acercándole por la nuca y gruñó un poco para luego morder esos delgados pétalos lo que provocó que Armin abriera la boca abriéndole el paso a su sinhueso para que se paseara libremente mientras su mano se aventuraba a ir por debajo de la camisa sintiendo como los suaves músculos de su vientre se tensaban por el frío contacto.

-E…espera Jean… - ¿Qué esperara?, ¡Había esperado por más de 4 años! No iba a detenerse, sólo negó con la cabeza mientras le recostaba sobre el mugriento suelo y retiraba su camisa para dejar ver esos deliciosos botones rosados.- Jean…- Murmuró con ojos llorosos.- ¿No quieres?- Preguntó el francés babeando por la vista. Armin negó suavemente.- No es eso… es sólo que estamos… sucios, hace días que no nos bañamos.-

Sin más le tomó de la cintura elevándolo del suelo para llevarle al río, el primero en despojarse de sus prendas fue Jean quien se metió al agua como si fuese a acabarse de un momento a otro, estaba fría por lo que todos sus músculos se remarcaron.- Vamos Armin…- Le dijo casi desesperado, Armin se metió con calma hasta que el agua cubrió su cintura.

Verle lavar su cuerpo de esa forma causó que Jean reaccionara.- ¿Cuánto tardaras lavándote?- Preguntó pegándose al blondo que ahora lavaba su cabello.- ¿Ah? – Dio un respingo al sentir algo duro pegársele a los glúteos, Jean le tomó de la cintura y restregó aún más su erección pegando su nariz al cabello empapado. Recordaba que aun estando un poco alejado de Armin podía percibir el olor de polvo y papel viejo, siempre sumido en sus libros mientras él sólo se limitaba a verle hundir las narices entre las polvorientas páginas preguntándose si aquel aroma sólo a él le parecía agradable, pero ahora el rubio no olía así, olía a hierba recién cortada, un aroma que igual adoraba.

-Me gusta como hueles.- Espetó mientras seguía rozándose de esa forma causando que él también reaccionara, gimió bajito apoyando sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Jean mirando las ondas del agua expandirse a lo largo del río.

Ni siquiera se percató que ahora estaba en la orilla del río con la mitad del cuerpo en el agua mientras se apoyaba con las manos elevando sus caderas para permitirle al castaño prepararle mientras repartía mordiscos y chupetones por toda su espalda. Tomó su sexo y comenzó a masturbarle tratando de ignorar las quejas pero aguzar su oído para los excitantes gemidos, podía sentir la suavidad de su recto mientras acariciaba aquí y allá dentro de él.

Que experiencia, si aceleraba el ritmo de su mano sobre el sexo del rubio este le apretaba los dedos, pero si lo hacía más lento este apretaba aún más, sonrió con su nuevo descubrimiento, sólo esperaba que hubiera más de esas situaciones en el futuro. Le besó el hombro y entonces se colocó por detrás de él para abrirse paso con su sexo.- ¡Ah, Jean!- Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba no perderse en el placer de esa penetración.

-¿Te duele?- Estaba tan agitado que no pudo contestarle, sólo negó con la cabeza impulsando sus caderas hacia atrás, después de todo era un hombre y buscaba placer, incluso conocer más acerca de las relaciones sexuales.- Espera…- Susurró Jean cerca de su oído y buscó besarle los labios, cuando unió sus labios con los ajenos volvió a besarle tocando cuanto podía con su lengua dejándole a Armin los labios completamente húmedos, este sonrió al recordar aquella vez que fueron atacados por la titán hembra y Jean silbaba con insistencia al llamado de sus caballos todo lleno de saliva, recordó no haber pensado de él que era desagradable, tal vez por el golpe en su cabeza pero en esos momento incluso estar lleno de la saliva del otro no le pareció en absoluto desagradable.- Mu…muévete por… por favor.- Su petición no tardó en ser atendida, comenzó a moverse azotando sus caderas contra las suaves nalgas del rubio, gruñía, mordía, besaba e incluso masturbaba, Armin estaba tan deleitado con las embestidas que incluso no escuchaba nada, dejó de oír el canto de las aves o el correr del ruido, sólo podía sentir el sexo del mayor dentro de él.

Jean apretaba los dientes mientras arremetía contra el rubio con más fuerza, sus manos se atrevieron a pasearse por todo el torso de Armin acariciando su piel y pellizcando sus pezones, su cabeza sólo estaba atiborrada de la Armin, su voz, su cuerpo, su interior, su aroma… su sabor.- Te amo…- Exclamó con voz ronca activándole a Armin el sentido del oído, este giró un poco su cabeza tratando de ver a Jean con sus hermosos zafiros brillosos.- Jean… - El castaño le cubrió la boca.- No digas nada… sólo quería hacértelo saber.- Declaró jadeante sintiendo los primeros calambres, Armin sonrió de forma hermosa y afirmó con la cabeza volviendo a gemir pues Jean tocó algo dentro de él que le hizo sentir las piernas temblorosas, sus labios también tiritaron y sus pezones se hincharon.- ¡Ah!- Gritó de placer mientras se corría. Armin quedó maravillado preguntándose qué era eso que sentía.-Jean… ah…- Le llamó entre gemidos.

Por su parte el francés siguió embistiendo hasta que terminó por correrse dentro del menor, jadeando y apretando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de su orgasmo.- Que bien…- Dijo agitado y pudo ver el rostro de placer de Armin, maldijo el momento en el que decidió tomarle por la espalda pues con esa posición se perdió de las expresiones de Armin, bueno… al menos esperaba que eso volviera a repetirse…

Ambos se secaban el cabello ya con sus ropas de vuelta y ni uno dijo nada.- Aún es temprano… sería bueno que continuáramos.- Jean afirmó sintiendo cierta vergüenza por lo de recién.- Espero que no nos resfriemos por hacerlo ahí… la próxima vez deberíamos hacerlo dentro de alguna casa de campaña.- Aquel comentario hizo que el francés se sorprendiera pero después sonrió con una gran carga de felicidad notable en esos labios.- Si…- Armin entornó sus ojos sintiendo calidad en su corazón, había visto a Jean reír pero jamás vio una sonrisa tan sincera y hermosa.

* * *

Había pasado días recorriendo su camino pero su límite había llegado, hubiese querido que la tierra continuara, pero había un inmenso manto de agua frente a ella.- ¿Qué?- No podía creer lo que veía, sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar sintiéndose una niña de 3 años, era el mar, aquella meta que hubiese querido compartir con Eren, no estaba feliz, había recorrido tanto, pasado por tantas cosas y ahora esa agua le impedía seguir adelante, se cubrió el rostro buscando consuelo en su tesoro bermellón secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo.- ¿Dónde estás Eren?- Dijo entre sollozos, a penas y podía hablar, la respiración se le cortaba por los sollozos.

-Que hermoso…- Dijo alguien con un nudo en la garganta. Aquella voz provocó que su piel se erizaba, la morena elevó su vista no muy lejos estaba Armin junto a Jean mientras ambos parecían embelesados por el mar frente a ellos.- ¿Armin?- Murmuró la semi asiática y este al escuchar su nombre giró abruptamente encontrándose con su amiga que no veía hace años.- Mikasa…- Armin sonrió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza temiendo que fuera un espejismo, pero era real y la morena le abrazó también.- Te extrañe tanto Mikasa.- Besó su frente sin que ella exclamara, anhelaba el contacto con uno de sus amigos, Jean miraba a lo lejos con una sonrisa leve.- Hola Mikasa.- Saludó a unos pasos de los viejos amigos, Mikasa le miró y sólo afirmó con esa hierática expresión suya.- Haz crecido Armin.- Dijo una vez separada de él.- Es normal, los hombres crecemos.- La chica pasó sus delgados dedos por la blonda cabellera, temía hacer esa pregunta pero debía hacerla.- ¿Encontraron a Eren?- Armin miró el suelo y negó.- No…- Hubo un silencio tenso entre los tres.- Pero… si tu no le has encontrado y yo tampoco entonces eso quiere decir que tal vez el sargento si lo hizo, si yo fuera Eren y conociéndole si hubiera llegado hasta acá me hubiera quedado a vivir aquí.- Suspiró con una sonrisa sintiendo sus pulmones llenarse con el delicioso aroma del mar.- Así que si vamos por el camino del sargento tal vez lo encontremos.- Mikasa sintió una gran esperanza con las palabras de Armin y afirmó con una levísima sonrisa.- Si.-

Armin por primera vez actuaba como un niño ya que se negaba a salir del agua a pesar de las exigencias de Jean, Después de pasar la noche en la playa y unos cuantos chapuzones del rubio partieron por el camino que se suponía le correspondía a Rivaille, Armin presentía que ese era el camino correcto.- Encontraremos a Eren, lo sé…- Mikasa miraba al frente con un brillo en sus ojos. Pronto volvería a ver a Eren, su corazón se lo dictaba…

* * *

-Obviamente no iba a estar aquí…- Dijo aquella delgada y alta mujer que pateaba los escombros de la antigua casa de los Jaeger.- Bien…- Cerró sus ojos cruzándose de brazos meditando mientras su fiel soldado y sargento Sergio Struss miraba el suelo en busca de alguna pista, aquel chico era alto pero Raquel le rebasaba por un par de centímetros, era un fortachón con cara de pocos amigos y la cicatriz que le atravesaba la ceja y el ojo izquierdo ayudaba a fortalecer esa facha.- Comandante Raquel… Encontré esto…- Mostró a la mujer las leves marcas en el piso.- ¿Huella de un titán? El titán de Eren.- Sonrió gustosa.- Traigan a los sabuesos… sé cómo encontrar al pequeño Rivaille…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el lunes, estoy pensando abrir un tumblr para este fic, ¿qué opinan? ¿me seguirían? bueno, cuídense, muchas gracias por sus review y favs, me da mucho gusto saber lo que piensan del fic.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: LA AMISTAD Y EL AMOR SON MÁS

Aquí el capítulo 6! espero que lo disfruten n,n

**_Te dejo difundir el fic, porque me ayudarás mucho sólo no olvides añadir que es de mi autoría "mayacs de FanFicition"_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: LA AMISTAD Y EL AMOR SON MÁS FUERTES DE LO QUE CREES **

Nathaniel comía muy pegadito a Eren faltaba poco para que se fundiera con el castaño pues le temía a Rivaille quien en esos momentos le ignoraba y leía un libro que había encontrado en la habitación que compartía con Eren, antes estaba empolvado pero por órdenes del moreno el menor tuvo que limpiarlo con cuidado y repasar cada hoja con el plumero para que estuviese contento y poder leerlo cómodamente.- Terminé… gracias por la comida.- Dijo el pequeño mientras tomaba los trastos sucios y se levantaba con cautela de la mesa, debía dar un pequeño salto de la silla al suelo pero evitó hacer ruido alguno que alertara al moreno, después se fue corriendo a la cocina dejando sus trastos sucios, Eren le había hecho un banquito que le ayudara a alcanzar el lugar donde dejaban los trastos sucios.

-Ponte un abrigo Nat vamos por frutos al bosque.- El pequeño Nat dedicó su más tierna sonrisa y se apresuró a su habitación para ir por su abrigo. Rivaille seguía hundido en el libro hasta que terminó su taza de café.- ¿Vienes?- Dijo Eren desde la cocina pues limpiaba los trastos sucios.- ¿Eh?- No entendió la pregunta y Eren se acercó a la mesa para tomar el plato y la taza que Rivaille había usado.- ¿Qué si vienes con nosotros a recoger frutos?- Eren se inclinó a besar los labios del otro y no tardó en ser correspondido.- ¿Irá Nat?- Susurró cerca de los labios ajenos.- ¿Y qué si viene él? ¿Tanto te molesta?, el pobre te tiene miedo y mira que Nat es el niño más tranquilo que he conocido, es educado, ordenado y hasta limpio, no es igual al resto de niños.- Rivaille arrugó aún más su entrecejo.- No me gustan los niños, lo sabes…- Eren afirmó.- Si, lo sé, pero al menos intenta no intimidarlo, no te pido que seas el hombre más cariñoso del planeta, sólo que no lo asustes.- Rivaille chasqueó la lengua replicando mientras se iba a la habitación, el castaño se encogió de hombros y fue donde el moreno por su abrigo.- Entonces… ¿vienes?- Preguntó mientras se ponía unas botas de piel.- Dices que no quieres que asuste a Nat y no puedo deshacerme de este rostro.- Eren sonrió acercándose de nueva cuenta al moreno.- Ya, perdona, no me refería a eso… sólo evita mirarlo, Nat no te molestará ni tu a él ¿Si?- El mayor no dijo nada y sólo se puso de pie tomando uno de los abrigos y salió primero.

Nat ya esperaba en la puerta principal por Eren con la misma tierna sonrisa de hacía rato pero esta se esfumó al ver que Rivaille saldría con ellos, bajó la mirada y se quedó quietecito mientras Eren abría la puerta.- Con cuidado Nat.- El pequeño afirmó saliendo de la cabaña y tanteó el suelo antes de dar un saltito ya la nieve cubría todo el suelo y el castaño miraba el cielo.- Habrá una gran nevada esta noche…- Comentó a Rivaille quien también se adelantaba mirando al pequeño rubiecito quien no daba un paso sin antes golpear suavemente con su pie el suelo, eso fastidiaba al moreno pero no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a caminar con pesadez, bajando una pequeña colina Rivaille descubrió la razón por la que Nat caminaba con tanta cautela, el moreno cayó hasta la mitad de sus piernas.- Cuidado señor "Livai" cuando hay nieve hay que tantear el suelo…- Habló con voz suavecita el pequeño mientras tiraba de la manga del abrigo del mayor para "ayudarle" a salir de ahí.- ¡Tch! ¿Y ahora me lo dices?- Eren se apresuró a ayudarle a Rivaille pero este ya salía por su cuenta.- Perdón…- El rubio bajó la mirada totalmente arrepentido de no haberle mencionado nada, ya el pequeño jalaba el borde de su abrigo con nerviosismo, Eren sin embargo dedicó una férrea mirada al mayor quien extendió sus brazos sin decir nada sólo expresando indignación y confusión.

-Mira Nat, esos arbustos de ahí, fíjate de qué color son las bayas de ahí, no las comas hasta que yo te diga.- Nat afirmó apresurándose con el mismo cuidado hasta el arbusto.- sólo Intentaba ayudarte…- Dijo al de cabello azabache, Rivaille frunció más el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza dando media vuelta.- Me regreso… es mejor que este alejado de Nat y de ti…- Con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón se alejó regresando a la cabaña mientras maldecía.-¡Son de color azul!- Gritó el pequeño con las manos por detrás de su espalda esperando al castaño quien miraba a Rivaille regresar y volvió su vista al pequeño.- Ya voy…- Se acercó al rubio y observó las hojas del arbusto, después tomó una de las bayas y la olfateo antes de meterla a su boca.- Dulce… vamos a tomar de estas.- Nat afirmó repitiendo el mismo proceso de Eren incluso repitió la palabra antes de recolectar tantas bayas como pudo en su pequeño canasto.

-Mira fresas…- Nat se apresuró corriendo al ver que el césped pues la nieve aún no cubría esa zona frondosa. Eren se acercó inclinándose para que Nat dejara las fresas en su canasto.- Dime Nat… ¿Qué piensas de Rivaille?- El pequeño le miró un momento antes de continuar con lo suyo.- Me da miedo… pero sé que a ti te gusta… por eso si Eren lo quiere yo… intentaré no temerle… lo prometo.- Eren sonrió abrazando al pequeño.- Eres un buen niño…- El rubio sonrió agradeciendo el cumplido y siguió recogiendo un poco más de frutas.- ¿Qué hay de esas vayas Eren?- Señaló un arbusto a lo lejos y Eren miró con algo de duda acercándose a la mata.- No sé…

Rivaille masticaba su rabia con los brazos cruzados junto a la ventana de la cabaña esperando a que Eren y Nat regresaran pero ya habían tardado demasiado, no tenía nada que hacer en una cabaña tan limpia y ya tenía suficiente con el libro de esa mañana, no tenía más opción que esperar a que Eren llegara, con la vista perdida en el exterior pudo notar una figura diminuta hundirse en la nieve, dirigió su mirada a ella y notó que se trataba de Nat saliendo de la nieve y volviendo a correr hacia la cabaña con un rostro bastante afligido.- ¡Señor Livai! Ayúdeme por favor- Jalaba el pantalón de Rivaille.- Eren se comió unas bayas malas…- El moreno le pidió al pequeño que le indicara dónde estaba y este corría tan rápido como sus pequeños pies se lo permitían, pero caía de vez en vez en la nieve y Rivaille creía que iban muy lento así que tomó a Nat de la cintura y corrió hacia la dirección que el otro señalaba.- Allí está- El moreno vio a Eren retorcerse del dolor.- Tonto… - Murmuró tomando a Eren y Nat llevándoles de regreso a la cabaña.

Retiró la ropa de Eren dejándole en la cama y limpió sus labios sin saber qué hacer, Nat corría a la cocina sirviendo cómo podía agua dándosela a Rivaille quien se encargó de hacerle beber al castaño.- V…verde…- Decía el otro empapado en sudor y tembloroso.- ¿Qué?- Ya no pudo decir más pues la garganta se le estaba cerrando y su respiración ya era errática.- ¡Eren! ¡¿Qué hago?!- Nat escuchó a Eren y salió corriendo al almacén de la cocina- ¡Livai!- Gritó el pequeño pero el moreno seguía mirando al de ojos verdes sin saber qué hacer, si se tratase de un titán atacándolo no habría tardado ni medio segundo en aniquilar al antropófago pero estaba tratando con algo que intentaba a asesinar al chico desde adentro ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba desesperado pero el pequeño le sacó de su shock al jalarlo de la mano con tanta insistencia.- Ayúdeme a alcanzar las plantas del almacén…- Rivaille se puso de pie siguiendo al pequeño y abrió el almacén.- Están en la caja verde- El moreno se apresuró a tomar la caja verde.- Té… Eren hace té con las plantas… rápido por favor.- Decía entre lágrimas y el otro no tardó en preparas un té con las plantas, después hizo beber a Eren de este, seguía respirando agitado y transpirando pero notaba que poco a poco se calmaba.

El rubio y salvador de Eren miraba preocupado desde la esquina del cuarto alejado de la cama con sus manitas jalando su abrigo mientras sollozaba sin hacer mucho ruido, el moreno odiaba a los niños y sobretodo llorando pues eran escandalosos pero ese pequeño sólo dejaba salir sus lágrimas mientras intentaba ser lo más silencioso posible, entonces se puso de pie tomando con cuidado al rubio para ir a la cama y sentarlo sobre sus piernas.- Se pondrá bien, mira, ya sólo duerme, debe descansar…- Nat miró con sus enormes ojos esmeraldas al mayor y afirmó volviendo su vista a Eren, sin decir nada acercó su pequeña manita al dorso de la del castaño.- Gracias señor Livai… es bueno, por eso Eren lo quiere.- Rivaille no dijo nada y sólo curveo levemente sus labios, Eren tenía razón, Nat era un niño diferente.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de las bayas, no hace falta decir que justo después de que Eren se encontrara bien recibiera un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rivaille por el susto que le había dado y le dijo que tuviera más cuidado la próxima vez.

Ese día la nieve cubría gran parte del suelo por lo que Eren aprovechaba para enseñar a Nat las letras del abecedario mientras Rivaille bebía una taza de café humeante pero dejó de hacerlo al escuchar voces fuera de la cabaña, se asomó notando a tres personas acercándose.- ¡Eren!- Este reconoció la voz de inmediato era la de Mikasa y se puso de pie mientras el moreno abría la puerta.- Tardaron…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de darle un buen sorbo a su café y entonces recibió una mirada de desprecio por parte de la morena mientras Armin y Jean fruncían sus entrecejos por la pasividad del otro al recibirlos.

-Eren, al fin te encuentro.- Decía la morena aferrándose al otro con un fuerte abrazo mientras le empapaba la camisa con sus lágrimas.- Si… perdón.- Dijo Eren abrazando a su hermana adoptiva.- Así que aquí estuviste todo este tiempo Jaeger…- Dijo Jean fastidiado desde fuera de la cabaña mientras Armin se unía al abrazo.- Haz crecido Armin.- Comentó el castaño después de un rato mientras el rubio sonreía.- Si… tú también.- Al fin después de tres años, los amigos de la infancia volvían a verse.

Tenían que ponerse al día, Jean y Rivaille permanecían callados limitándose a escuchar las conversaciones de los tres amigos, Nat se sentó en las piernas de Rivaille, era increíble la confianza que un niño podía darle a cualquiera si este le demostraba ser alguien digno de ella. Mikasa se quedó en silencio notando al rubio que permanecía quieto con sus enormes esmeraldas atentas a su padre adoptivo mientras Rivaille le tenía agarrado de la cintura.- Nathaniel… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó a Eren aunque no apartaba su mirada del pequeño.- Si… pero llámalo Nat, le gusta más así.- El pequeño afirmó dedicándole a la mayor una amplia sonrisa.

Nat bajó de las piernas de Rivaille y fue donde la morena para elevar su manita en forma de saludo, Mikasa no era buena tratando niños, y al dejar de ser una niña antes que cualquiera mucho menos los entendía así que hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y el rubio bajó su mano lentamente pegándola a su pecho e imitó el saludo regresando donde Rivaille.

-Será difícil acomodarlos…- Dijo Eren mientras se ponía de pie.- Ahmmm… Mikasa dormirá en la habitación de Nat Jean y Armin pueden dormir en la habitación de al lado y Rivaille y Nat dormirán conmigo.- El moreno mostró una expresión de fastidio pues con esos tres en la cabaña y Nat en la misma habitación eso significaba que no había sexo esa noche.

Cada quien se retiraba a sus habitaciones a dormir y Nat ya dormía tranquilo mientras Rivaille se quitaba el calzado.- Tch… ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán aquí esos tres?- Eren sonrió quitándose la camisa.-No sé pero será por un buen tiempo ya que el invierno es una temporada difícil en este tiempo, y después de tanto tiempo buscándome no sería bueno pedirles que se vayan así sin más, preferiría que lo decidieran por cuenta propia. Eso sin duda irritó más al mayor.- De manera que a ellos los recibes con los brazos abiertos y a mí me trataste como una mierda.- Eren le miró con tristeza un momento.- Lo siento… pero estaba confundido, tú lo sabes… además por ninguno de ellos siento lo mismo que por ti.- Le abrazó por la espalda y besó su cuello mientras Rivaille recibía indiferente los besos y caricias.- No empieces o te cojo aquí mismo…- Eren ocultó su rostro entre el cuello y trapecio del mayor riendo por lo que dijo.- Tal vez aquí no pero en el baño…- Susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, no hicieron falta más explicaciones, se puso de pie jalando al menor por la muñeca y entonces se encerraron en el baño.

Acorraló al otro contra la pared con sus antebrazos y comenzó a besarle mientras Eren entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor correspondiendo al beso mientras gemía de forma lasciva intentando como cada noche acallar sus gemidos pero parecía no entender que con Rivaille eso era imposible.

El moreno le giró contra la pared y bajó sus pantalones para luego entrar abruptamente en él, ya Eren le recibía sin problemas, dolía sí, pero el placer era más fuerte.- Rivaille.- Se mordió el labio colocando sus manos contra la pared y se inclinó para ser tomado con la fuerza que el moreno podía brindarle.

Comenzó entonces a mover sus caderas de forma lenta, lo hacía poco a poco para que se acostumbrara a él, le mordió con fuerza el hombro dejándole una marca rojiza de su dentadura en la piel.- Eres un caníbal…- Sonrió entre gemidos mientras se movía poco a poco con el ritmo de las embestidas del otro, pero sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y el azote de su trasero contra el pelvis de Rivaille eran la sinfonía perfecta de esa cadera.

Su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y su vaho podía verse contrastando con la frivolidad del ambiente.- Más fuerte…- Tomó la mano del moreno y la colocó en su sexo, este entendió lo que Eren quería así que comenzó a masturbarlo sin disminuir el ritmo de sus estocadas.

Salió de él un momento para dejar expuesto el interior de la entrada de Eren, lamió sus labios deleitándose con la vista aunque la mirada de reproche de Eren empañada por las lágrimas de placer le arrancaron una sonrisa antes de volver a penetrarle hasta que ambos terminaron corriéndose.

Jadeando ambos se ayudaron con sus ropas para luego regresar a la cama y dejar en medio a Nat quien parecía sumido en un profundo sueño, este sólo se acurrucó entre los dos en busca de más calor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Mikasa ayudaba a Eren con el desayuno mientras Jean se rascaba la barriga frente a la chimenea y Armin ayudaba con la mesa mientras Nat y Rivaille limpiaban, el francés no tardó en recibir una patada por parte del ex sargento para que ayudara a limpiar.

Nat parecía muy contento de ver a tantos en la mesa pues comía con una gran sonrisa.- Esta es una gran familia Eren.- El castaño sonrió ante la mirada expectante de los demás.- Tía Mikasa, Tío Almin y Tío Jean… - Eren pegó su frente a la del rubio.- ¿Y yo qué soy?- Nat pegó su pequeña nariz a la del mayor.- Papá… Livai es… abuelo.- Jean tuvo que aguantar una carcajada mientras Armin evitaba ver al moreno y Mikasa mostraba un brillo en sus ojos, tal vez abstenía una sonrisa. Rivaille sólo elevó un poco su ceja.- ¿Abuelo? ¿Tan viejo soy Nat?- El rubio negó alejándose de la mesa y corrió riendo mientras el moreno dejaba al otro alejarse antes de ponerse de pie e ir hacia la dirección del pequeño, no tardó en escucharse un grito seguido de carcajadas de Nat, sólo el rubio y Rivaille sabían lo que pasaba, Eren daba un sorbo a su té con una expresión tranquila.

-Te ves muy feliz…- Dijo Armin con una sonrisa.- Si… antes mi objetivo era exterminar a los titanes, una vez que logré esto me di cuenta que no tenía más razones en la vida, pero con Nat tengo un nuevo motivo, y con ustedes aquí… todo mejora.- Mikasa colocó su mano sobre la de Eren antes de sonreírle.- Estoy feliz de que estés bien Eren.- Este le sonrió de regreso a la morena y Rivaille regresaba con Nat en brazos mientras este seguía riendo.

Eren vio a todos ahí, aquellos que estuvieron con él desde siempre, aquellos que no lo estuvieron siempre pero ocuparon un lugar en su corazón y aquel que recién entraba en su vida pero que ya era parte de él y le amaba. Quería tener una vida con ellos por mucho tiempo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el jueves, estoy pensando abrir un tumblr para este fic, ¿qué opinan? ¿me seguirían? bueno, cuídense, muchas gracias por sus review y favs, me da mucho gusto saber lo que piensan del fic.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: ME GUSTARÍA QUE TODO

Nuevamente pido una disculpa por no haber subido el nuevo capítulo el jueves como se los había prometido u,u, la semana de exámenes estuvo fatal pero al fin he terminado y regresó a las actividades normales, sin más les pido que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

**_Te dejo difundir el fic, porque me ayudarás mucho sólo no olvides añadir que es de mi autoría "mayacs de FanFicition"_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: ME GUSTARÍA QUE TODO SIGUIERA ASÍ…**

Nat estaba con Armin y Jean haciendo un muñeco de nieve, era la oportunidad perfecta para revivir la niñez perdida con todas sus experiencias en el pasado, Mikasa descansaba en el banco del pórtico con una taza humeante de té que Eren le había preparado, su mirada seguía al pequeño Nat mientras el rubio hacía una bola de nieve para la cabeza del muñeco mientras Jean palmeaba el torso y Armin se ocupaba de ponerle botones, el castaño no despegaba los ojos del otro intentando captar su atención, no podía besarle frente a Nat y mucho menos con Mikasa viéndoles con tanto cuidado.

El pequeño rubiecito había terminado con su trabajo pero la pareja de muchachos parecía más interesada en verse uno al otro que ayudarle al pequeño que intentaba por todos los medios subir la cabeza aunque sus brazos cortos no alcanzaban a tomar por completo la bola, entonces la morena se levantó y ayudó al pequeño con la bola colocándola encima del torso interponiéndose en la comunicación de miradas de aquellos dos.

Nat miraba a Mikasa con ojos brillosos y se abrazó a la pierna de la mayor.- Gracias Tía Mikasa…- Sonrió el pequeño frotando su mejilla contra la pierna de la morena y esta sólo se limitó a verle sin decir nada, antes de levantarlo para poder observar de cerca ese diminuto y tierno rostro, vio reflejados en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda la inocencia que perdió desde muy pequeña al enfrentarse a las crueldades del hombre, el mundo era un lugar cruel pero también podía ser hermoso, recordó de pronto ese pensamiento cuando conoció a Eren, lo vio reflejado en los ojos de Nat, pudo ver esa inocencia impoluta, el pequeño confundido ladeaba su cabeza sin saber qué pensaba la mayor así que le tocó las mejillas y las acarició con suavidad.- Tía… ¿Tienes frío?- Apretó la bufanda roja de la mayor y le cubrió un poco más el rostro para resguardarla del frío.

Mikasa entornó levemente su mirada y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de bajar al rubio y le acarició el cabello.- Gracias…- Dijo con voz serena dejando al pequeño alejarse para seguir con su decoración del muñeco.

Eren estaba dentro de la cabaña y Rivaille no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para meterle mano al menor y robarle un beso.- Riv…Rivaille…- Susurró con las mejillas enrojecidas, se sentía tan tonto por sólo ponerse así con un beso pero el moreno era tan bueno en ello, el de ceño fruncido no le dejó recuperar el aliento antes de volver a besarlo mientras el castaño colocaba sus manos en el fuerte pecho del mayor intentando alejarlo para evitar que alguien pudiera verlos pero el placer lo debilitaba.

El moreno ya aprisionaba a Eren pero el chirrido de la madera le hizo separarse de inmediato de los labios ajenos, quien estaba detrás de ese crujido era la morena que parecía estupefacta al estar tan quieta con los ojos bien abiertos, Eren tenía los ojos empañados, no por el placer sino por la vergüenza al haberse visto descubierto por la semi asiática.

-Eren… tu…- Rivaille se recargó en la mesa con demasiado desinterés, más del necesario.- Está conmigo si…- Respondió el moreno de inmediato, Mikasa frunció el ceño acercándose al otro con velocidad y le tomó de la camisa estampándole contra la pared, incluso le elevó del suelo mientras dedicaba una seria mirada amenazadora.- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?, ¿Golpearme? ¿Asesinarme?- Rivaille seguía tan calmado mientras Eren tomaba a Mikasa del antebrazo.-¡Tranquilízate Mikasa!- La chica siempre obedecía sin chistar al castaño, no a menos que este le pidiera que se alejara de él en situaciones que pusieran la vida de este en riesgo, pero en esta ocasión decidió ignorar la petición de Eren y elevó su puño dispuesta a golpear al mayor, pero era Rivaille a quien intentaba golpear, la otra esperanza de la humanidad que era comprable con la fuerza de 100 soldados e hizo honor a ese mito cuando detuvo el puño de la chica con facilidad e incluso le dobló la muñeca haciendo con ello que le soltara.

-Ponerte agresiva conmigo no hará que Eren deje de quererme o que yo lo haga…- Soltó a la chica que inmediatamente frotó su muñeca con la otra mano sintiéndose impotente por no poder vencer a Rivaille, si ella era fuerte aquel "enano" lo era más.- Mikasa, está bien… yo correspondo a Rivaille…- Intentó explicarle a la morena pero esta frunció el ceño a su hermano adoptivo.-¡No entiendes nada!- Gritó la chica alejándose del castaño para salir de la cabaña, Nat corría para encontrarse con Eren y mostrarle lo que había hecho pero se topó con Mikasa cayendo al suelo con fuerza.- ¡Ah!- El pequeño se quejó cuando las palmas de sus manos se rasparon y astillaron con el suelo, comenzó a sollozar bajito.- Perdón…- Se disculpó el pequeñito ante la mirada expectante de la morena mientras se frotaba con el antebrazo los ojos, Eren y Rivaille salieron para ver qué pasaba.- ¡Oi! ¿Qué le hiciste a Nat?- Preguntó enojado el moreno mientras se acercaba al niño.- No… fue mi culpa… no me fije…- El pequeño hacía todo lo posible por no llorar.- Nat… perdón.- El pequeño intentó sonreírle a la mayor negando con la cabeza.- Estoy bien…- El rubio mostraba sus palmas a Eren quien inspeccionaba sin tocarle notando que se había encajado un par de astillas, no tardó en apresurarse a atender las heridas del menor mientras Mikasa se quedaba parada sin importarle las miradas amenazantes del mayor, se sentía realmente mal por lo ocurrido, pero el rubiecito era más valiente de lo que aparentaba, soportaba el dolor y sólo sollozaba suavecito sin hacer un gran escándalo como lo haría cualquier otro niño.

Eren tuvo que vendarle las manos a Nat y le colocó un par de guantes de lana.- Ten más cuidado la próxima vez.- Pidió al pequeño y este afirmó acercándose a su tía y sólo estiró sus manitas pidiendo con ello que le cargara, Mikasa no tardó en atender a la petición sin palabras y entonces el pequeño aprovecho para besarle la mejilla y le acarició la cabeza.- Ya estoy bien tía… ¿ves?- Sonrió con las mejillas enrojecidas al igual que la punta de su nariz, Mikasa le sonrió y afirmó besándole uno de los rosados cachetes antes de bajarlo.

Nat jaló suavecito a Rivaille del pantalón pidiéndole que le acompañara afuera para que viera a su muñeco de nieve, el moreno dedicó una última mirada a Mikasa antes de retirarse y dejar a solas a los hermanos adoptivos.-Lo siento…- Se disculpó la morena por el incidente.- Ya te lo dijo Nat, no hay nada que perdonar…- Decía el castaño mientras guardaba las vendas.- En cuanto a lo que dijiste… ¿qué era? ¿Qué no entiendo?- Mikasa se quedó callada meditando sobre su respuesta, ¿habría alguna diferencia si se lo decía?- ¿Amas a Rivaille?- Preguntó la morena al cabo de un rato.- Si…- Sinceró el castaño con una sonrisa suave, entonces la chica cerró los ojos por un momento colocando ambas manos en su pecho.- Entonces ignora lo que dije hacía rato, ya no importa.- Su corazón se lo decía, tal vez con el tiempo su corazón sanaría. Además si amaba a ese chico debía velar por su felicidad.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió a la morena abrazándola con cariño, un cariño fraternal que Mikasa pudo percibir y correspondió resignada al saber que jamás sería de otra manera.

Los hermanos salieron notando que Ni jean ni Armin estaban, Rivaille y Nata hacía un nuevo muñeco de nieve, pero parecía más bien una serpiente ya que tenía ya 4 bolas de nieve apiladas y Nat hacía una nueva bola mientras Rivaille palmeaba todo el torso.- Que no quede muy grande o ni tu ni Nat podrán ponerle la cabeza.- Eso ameritó una mirada amenazante por parte de Rivaille quien hizo una bola de nieve y se la arrojó directo a la cara del castaño, Nat rió e hizo una bolita de nieve arrojándosela a Rivaille pero le cayó en el muslo.- Con más fuerza…- Dijo Rivaille al pequeño y este afirmó apresurándose a hacer otra bola de nieve Rivaille recibió un impacto en la nuca, había sido Eren con la punta de la nariz más roja por el golpe de recién.

Pronto se había hecho una guerra de nieve donde Nat y Rivaille eran un equipo y Mikasa y Eren otro, el moreno compensaba la debilidad de los ataques de Nat y Mikasa la de Eren, la morena no desperdiciaba la oportunidad para estamparle una que otra bola de nieve a Rivaille en la cara y Nat se aventuraba a tirar bolas de nieve cerca de Eren pero aquel pequeño era tan tierno que le tiraba pequeñas bolas de nieve con la mayor delicadeza posible para no lastimarlo.

Al final todos regresaban a la cabaña llenos de nieve y agotados por el juego, Eren estaba tan feliz, quería que el resto de su vida fuera así, sin preocupaciones, sin pensar a quién perdería en la próxima batalla contra los titanes, ahora sus mayores preocupaciones eran qué hacer para cenar esa noche o cómo educaría a Nat apropiadamente. Tal vez podría parecer patético a cualquiera pero para alguien que era diferente del resto una vida normal era su mayor anhelo.

Armin y Jean regresaban con sus cabellos revueltos y las mejillas enrojecidas, como excusa había dicho que se habían perdido y corrieron en busca de la cabaña, al menos a Rivaille no lo engañaban pero si no se metían en sus asuntos él no se metía en los de otros.

* * *

La nieve ya se derretía, el invierno ya estaba concluyendo, Eren había advertido a todos que a partir de esa temporada debían tener más cuidado pues los animales salvajes eran más peligrosos pero Rivaille tenía otras dudas.- ¿Acaso se van a quedar a vivir aquí por siempre?- Eren replicó de inmediato por la pregunta pero Rivaille ignoró el reclamo y miró a los tres chicos esperando por una respuesta.- Bueno… con respecto a eso…- Armin ahogó el silencio que se formó de pronto.- A unos cuantos días de aquí está el mar…- Dijo con ojos brillosos y Eren se sorprendió por lo que dijo.- Y tengo deseos de ir allá… me gustaría vivir cerca del mar.- Espetó a Eren y este se mostraba aún pasmado.- Vaya… eso suena bien.- El castaño sonrió recordando los relatos de Armin sobre el mar.- Por supuesto que vendré a visitarte Eren y si tu quieres puedo mostrarte el mar cuando quieras. Eren afirmó emocionado, mientras Rivaille dirigía su mirada a Jean.- ¿Y tu?- El francés se enderezó de pronto.- Yo… yo iré con Armin… prefiero el calor y no el frío…- Quien faltaba era Mikasa.- Yo me quedaré aquí…- Respondió sin dudas y eso hizo que Rivaille frunciera más el entrecejo.- ¿Y quién te dejará vivir aquí?- Eren también frunció el ceño pero este iba dirigido al mayor.- Pues yo… esta no es tu cabaña Rivaille de hecho tampoco es mía, es de Nat…- El pequeño dormía en la habitación de la pareja así que la charla era entre "adultos".

Rivaille chasqueó la lengua.- Es una mujer viviendo entre hombres, tal vez ahora no hay problemas pero cuando Nat vaya creciendo comenzará a sentirse más y más incómodo.- Mikasa bajó la mirada meditando.- Bueno… en ese caso me haré mi propia cabaña, estará cerca de aquí… a un lado para ser más precisos.- Eren no tenía problemas con ello y mientras que a Rivaille se le permitiera tener sexo no tenía más razones para replicar.

* * *

-Bien… entonces nos iremos una vez que hayamos terminado con la cabaña de Mikasa.- Explicó Armin y la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo exceptuando a Rivaille quien sólo deseaba que todos salieran de ahí para poder hacerlo con Eren, comenzaba a cansarse de tomarlo en el baño en un espacio tan reducido, pero igual ayudaría.

Bastaron unos 4 meses aproximadamente para que terminaran con la cabaña de Mikasa, esta no tenía cocina pues nadie sabía cómo hacer una pero mientras Eren tuviera una para hacer los alimentos la chica podía visitarlos todos los días a las horas correspondientes para comer con ellos.

Nat estaba más que emocionado de saber que al menos su tía Mikasa se quedaría con ellos y aunque estaba triste por la partida de sus tíos creía en la promesa de que pronto le visitarían.

Jean preparaba a los caballos mientras Armin empacaba las provisiones que necesitarían los próximos días.- Todo listo…- Dijo Armin al cabo de un rato mientras Nat miraba a su tío desde los brazos de Eren.- Gracias por todo.- Eren negó con la cabeza.- Luego iremos a visitar el mar Nat…- el rubiecito afirmó a su padre adoptivo con cara seria y Armin tomó al pequeño para darle un fuerte abrazo.- Pronto regresaremos, lo prometo.- Jean se acercó también para revolverle el cabello a Nat.- Te traeremos regalos cuando volvamos, dijo el francés y el rubio también quiso un abrazo del otro que no tardó en ser recibido.

-Los voy a extrañar.- Dijo Nat mientras era devuelto a los brazos de Eren, los mayores subieron a sus caballos y Rivaille sólo que estaba hierático con los brazos cruzados de pronto giró su cabeza mirando entre los árboles al igual que Mikasa pronto todos pudieron escuchar lo que los dos morenos, el ladrido de muchos perros.- Esconde a Nat…- Dijo Rivaille tomando del brazo a Eren para meterlo en la cabaña y este se apresuró a resguardar al pequeño mientras los ladridos se volvían más audibles y entonces los ladridos eran acompañados por el sonar de los cascos de varios corceles.- ¡Alto!- Se escuchó una voz femenina.

Armin y Jean bajaron de sus caballos preparando las espadas de su equipo de maniobras mientras la alta mujer salía de entre los árboles con varios hombres siguiéndoles detrás.- Sargento Rivaille, el hombre que vale más que 100 soldados, la esperanza de la humanidad, asesino de titanes, Mikasa Ackerman la valiosa solado que al igual que el sargento tenía grandes expectativas, Armin Arlet y Jean Kirschtein los soldados que salvaron a la humanidad de los titanes, reportados desaparecidos desde hace más de 3 años…- Leía un informe la delgada y alta mujer de piel tostada y ojos de zorro color dorado, hizo que su sargento tomara el trozo de papel y saludó con el típico gesto de los soldados, con su puño en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.- Raquel Ayelet, Líder de la policía militar aquí presente.- Sonrió con malicia y cierta demencia.- Por fin encuentro a mis objetivos…- La sonrisa se le borró de los labios y mostró un lado oscuro.- Por fin podré regresar a la comodidad del reino…- Sin más empuño sus sables lista para atacar...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el jueves ahora sí, llueva, truene o relampagueé, bueno también les dejo por aviso que abría ya el tumblr, como regalo les traduje un mini-cómic de SNK donde Eren se cuelve un niño X3 está super lindo, el tumblr contendrá los capítulos que aquí ven, doujins y secciones ask que contestaré, también subiré los dibujos de los personajes de este fic.

Les dejo el link para que se sientan libres de visitarlo: fanficdou5anios . tumblr . com (sólo junten los puntos jejeje es que fan fic no me deja publicar los links bien)

OTRA COSA! estaba pensando en matar a uno de los personajes de SNK no va a ser nuestra linda parejita, tampoco quiero decir quién será pero quiero preguntarles si estarían de acuerdo, quiero complacerlos y de no ser por ustedes esta historia se hubiera quedado en un sólo capítulo así que les pregunto, dejenme su opinión X3 ¡Los quiero!


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: ABRIENDO UNA LLAGA

Agradezco enormemente los reviews que me dan, me gustaría contestar a todos personalmente pero algunos no me deja y otros por desgracia se me olvida contestar, pero quiero que sepa que leo todos y cada uno y me ayudan mucho con la historia, les agradezco por acompañarme en este fic y espero que lo sigan haciendo porque aún falta un largo camino por recorrer.

**_Te dejo difundir el fic, porque me ayudarás mucho sólo no olvides añadir que es de mi autoría "mayacs de FanFicition"_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8: ABRIENDO UNA LLAGA **

Recuerda haber llegado después de una de sus tantas exploraciones para buscar a los titanes, aquella misión había sido uno de los tantos fracasos donde sólo lograron matar a una pizca de los titanes pero las muertes de sus compañeros no habían valido la pena.

Con las cabezas gachas regresaban a los muros con su dignidad a rastras y sólo recuerdos de los soldados caídos, Eren sentía una gran impotencia pues ni siquiera en su forma como titán había logrado salvar a sus compañeros. En su habitación apretaba la mandíbula masticándose la rabia y conteniendo lágrimas al recordar las imágenes de los hombres siendo triturados por los dientes de los antropófagos.

Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta, era Hanji que le informaba que Rivaille le esperaba en su oficina, tallándose los ojos tomó una buena bocanada de aire y salió en dirección a la oficina del sargento.

Tocó a la puerta y justo después de escuchar un "pasa" entró a la oficina y saludó con el puño en su pecho mirando al frente, en la pared pulcra como todo el resto del lugar, no quería verle a los ojos, si hubiera sido más eficiente en la pelea nada de eso habría pasado, no tendría a su sargento hasta la narices de papeleo donde debía reportar las bajas de los soldados muertos o tener que soportar los llantos de las familias de aquellos fallecidos, no importaba cuánto, él siempre se desquebrajaba por dentro al ver el dolor reflejado en los rostros tras la muerte de un ser querido.

-Mocoso… ponme atención.- ¿Le había dicho algo? Avergonzado miró al moreno.- ¿Perdón Heichou?- El de ceño fruncido negó suavemente con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Seguro tenía un problema en los oídos pues creyó escuchar que el otro le preguntaba por su estado, aunque Rivaille era un hombre hierático muy a su forma demostraba su sentir, pero jamás este le había preguntado por su condición, con los labios un poco temblorosos y la duda estampada en su rostro tomó una bocanada de aire antes de contestar a la pregunta.

-Ah… yo… lo de siempre…- Río con algo de sorna por su propia condición.- Por mucho que pase no me acostumbro a tantas muertes…- Bajó la cabeza borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y mostrando un semblante triste.- Lo de siempre…- Apretó los puños comenzando a temblar mientras la furia se reflejaba en sus ojos enigmáticos, esa rara combinación entre verde y azul parecía adquirir un brillo casi demencial.- ¡Los odio! ¡Enemigos del hombre!¡Voy a aniquilarlos!- Gruño sintiendo como un vapor emanaba de su cuerpo y aquellas marcas rojizas como quemaduras comenzaban a aparecer en sus pómulos, faltaba poco para que se transformara en un titán pero Rivaille se acercó dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla.- ¡Cálmate!- Eren salió de su trance llevándose la mano a la zona golpeada.- Ah… lo siento.- Se disculpó al instante.

Rivaille regresó a su asiento hundiéndose en los papeles.- Los titanes desaparecerán pronto… simplemente lo sé… ¿cuántos moriremos? Eso no lo sé, pero déjame decirte algo… la humanidad misma es su propia enemiga, tal vez los titanes existen por algo… la misma naturaleza debió haberlos enviado para que nos exterminaran a todos… no hay peor enemigo del humano que otro humano.- Espetó Rivaille con calma.

Eren pudo haber replicado, pero no tenía motivos, después de todo, él mismo había presenciado la maldad del ser humano.- Una vez que los titanes dejen de existir aún deberemos lidiar con los humanos egoístas, los asesinos…- Eren se tranquilizó un poco, las palabras de ese hombre podían sonar duras y hasta cierto punto fuera de lugar pero por alguna razón Eren parecía comprender el trasfondo de esas palabras.- Tiene razón…- Afirmó un par de veces.- Ven, ayúdame con estos papeles…

* * *

Nat no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía allá afuera, ¿Quiénes eran todos esos hombres allá afuera? ¿Por qué se notaban tan enojados?.- Ven acá Nat.- Le llamó el castaño y el pequeño como buen entendedor siguió al mayor.- Necesito que te escondas aquí…- Envolvió al pequeño en varios abrigos y una cobija antes de meterlo en el almacén subterráneo de la cabaña donde guardaba los alimentos para evitar que se pudrieran.- No importa ¿qué? No quiero que salgas de aquí hasta que yo te lo pida ¿si?- El rubio afirmó con miedo reflejado en su rostro.- Todo estará bien.- Abrazó al niño antes de meterlo al lugar con mucho cuidado y se encargó de hacerle sentir cómodo para que pudiera soportar el mayor tiempo posible, una vez dentro colocó una de las alfombras y una silla para ocultar la compuerta y evitar que alguno de aquellos invasores la viera.

Eren se asomó por la ventana frunciendo el entrecejo, eran soldados de la policía militar, lo sabía bien, ¿pero acaso no era más conveniente enviar a la legión de reconocimiento para eliminarlo? A menos que no fueran tras de él… sintió miedo, no por su seguridad si no por la de sus amigos, parecía que aquellos soldados no estaban interesados en la cabaña si no en los presentes.

Afuera Rivaille miraba a Raquel acercarse.- Vamos… ¿No temes por tu vida Rivaille?- Preguntó con sorna mientras el moreno sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- No veo por qué… sólo eres una policía militar con un ego de mierda…- La morena se detuvo con los ojos levemente entornados por la sorpresa de aquel comentario, entonces lentamente comenzó a reír hasta soltar una gran carcajada llevándose las manos al vientre antes de reponerse.- Sin duda, un gran ego…- La sonrisa se le borró.- Pero no injustificado…- Sin que siquiera Rivaille pudiera reaccionar ya tenía una de las cuchillas apuntándole en el cuello.- ¿Ves?- Rivaille le miró directamente a los ojos, Mikasa era también amenazada por Sergio Strauss la mano derecha de Raquel mientras Jean y Armin se cubrían las espaldas del grupo de soldados restantes, eran al menos 15 soldados contra el grupo de 4.- Y pensar que ya me estaba saboreando un tiempo lejos de este lugar.- Espetó Jean mirando atento a sus enemigos.

Raquel negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué debería hacer? Se me pidió que trajera a Rivaille de regreso a las murallas, pero seguro te van a matar… ¿No sería menos costoso que te cortara la cabeza aquí y la llevara en una estaca?- Comentó contrariada.- Si me permite comandante Ayelet… opino que lo mejor será llevarle con vida, tal vez en el transcurso de nuestra búsqueda los altos opinen que deben dejar a Rivaille vivo para sus conveniencias… además… si le corta la cabeza la carne se pudrirá y no será reconocible.- Raquel miró a Sergio y apartó la cuchilla del cuello del moreno y se puso a pensar colocando el mango de su cuchilla en su barbilla, Rivaille pudo notar que todo le parecía un juego a esa mujer.- Tienes razón…- El mayor aprovechó la distracción para intentar taclear a Raquel pero esta se apartó volviendo a apuntarle el cuello.- Ah ah… no pequeño Rivaille, no hagas que cambie de parecer…-Este chasqueó la lengua, tal vez se había oxidado con el tiempo pues esa chica parecía reaccionar bastante rápido.

-Espósenlo…- Un soldado se acercó a Rivaille pero este le pateó la cara con facilidad.- ¡Ay Mierda, dame las esposas!- Gritó la mujer exasperada y entonces atinó un golpe en la boca del estómago de Rivaille para luego golpearle en la nuca con el mango de su sable haciéndole caer inconsciente.

Eren pudo ver aquello y quiso salir apresurándose a la puerta.- ¡¿De qué sirvió todo esto?! ¡Al final vagamos por tres años en busca de Eren y jamás dimos con él, cuando logramos establecernos en paz vienen ellos y nos atrapan, seguro Eren los habría aplastado en su forma titán!- Gritó Armin de pronto mientras era esposado al igual que Jean.- ¡Si existe un Dios que al menos nos mande a Eren para evitar nuestra ejecución!- Justo después de eso recibió un puñetazo en el vientre para callar al rubio. Eren sin embargo había comprendido las palabras de Armin, corrió a ocultarse con Nat intentando no mover mucho la silla y el tapete.

Raquel miró con cierta frialdad al rubio para luego dirigir sus orbes a la cabaña.- Inspeccionen la cabaña…- Mikasa entornó un poco sus ojos pero evitó mirar a otro punto que no fuera el suelo mientras era sometida por Sergio. Los soldados habían entrado a la cabaña y Eren cubría la boca de Nat para que no emitiera ningún ruido, el rubio también intentaba mantenerse callado, los soldados miraban con cuidado cada detalle.- Había más de uno viviendo aquí, eso sin duda.- Dijo uno de los soldados.- Pues todos esos vivían aquí… tal vez debamos inspeccionar la otra cabaña…- Los pasos de los soldados se alejaron y Eren soltó un suspiro, por mucho que quería salir y defender a sus amigos sabía que Armin tenía un plan, no entendía por qué prefería que los atacara lejos de la cabaña pero con los años aprendió a seguir las instrucciones de su amigo para obtener la victoria.

La de ojos dorados rascaba con la uña de su dedo la madera de la puerta principal de la cabaña y observaba con detenimiento cada detalle, los soldados regresaban para rendir su inspección.- No encontramos a nadie más comandante, esta cabaña tiene más cosas que la otra al parecer fue recién construida.- Raquel afirmó sin mirar a sus soldados e ingresó al lugar paseándose libremente por la choza.

Armin sentía que el corazón se le iba a detener, aquella mujer era muy astuta, supo que había descubierto que esa cabaña tenía mucho tiempo de ser construida y si la comparaba con la segunda era aún más obvio, evitó mirar la cabaña a toda costa y llamaba a Jean para que tampoco lo hiciera.

Inspeccionó cada habitación, las alacenas y la fogata, incluso parecía pisotear con fuerza el suelo en busca de alguna madera suelta, Eren miraba hacia arriba desesperado por el constante ir y venir pero lo que le hizo doler los músculos y sentir sus pulmones faltos de aire fue que Raquel se sentara en la silla por encima de sus cabezas el pequeño Nat sentía su miraba aguarse pues comenzaba a sentir mucho miedo.

Raquel golpeaba suavemente su pie contra la madera pero Eren agradecía que hubiera una viga gruesa que permitía que el ruido fuese el mismo que el del suelo normal, la mujer entonces soltó un suspiro.- Bien… no tengo más que hacer aquí…- Se levantó entonces saliendo de la cabaña con un semblante hierático mientras subía a su caballo.- ¡Vámonos!- Comenzó a galopar alejándose seguida por sus soldados. Al fin Armin podía suspirar tranquilo al ver que no había encontrado nada esa horrible mujer.

Eren suspiro con miedo y alivio mezclados mientras Nat soltaba un enorme llanto.- Tenía mucho miedo…- Dijo el pequeño tallándose los ojos y Eren le consoló.- Yo también… ven.- Salieron juntos del almacén causando que la silla mecedora cayera y la alfombra se arrugara por completo, entonces el castaño tomó la silla para acomodarla pero toda su piel se erizó cuando vio en el descansabrazos vio tallado de forma tosca la frase "Que linda cabaña tienes." Sus manos le temblaron y sus ojos se entornaron, aquella mujer sabía que había alguien más, pero ¿sabía exactamente quién?

Si el pequeño rubiecito hubiera visto a Eren en esos momentos seguro se hubiera espantado, la nariz y entrecejo de su rostro se arrugaron mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo fúrico, esa mujer disfrutaba lo que hacía, recordó las palabras de Rivaille "no hay peor enemigo del humano que otro humano" cuanta razón tenía ese moreno.-Nat… ven… ayúdame a empacar, tenemos que salir…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Muojojojo lo dejo hasta aquí. Por cierto, el lunes será el cumpleaños de mi mami y aviso que no subiré capítulo ese día, lo haré el martes para no dejarles mucho tiempo esperando n,n

Los quiero! Cuídense.


	9. ESPECIAL: LO QUE VE ÉL

Me paso algo horrible! OK no jejeje se me olvidó la USB en el trabajo es ahí donde tengo el fic y como lo olvidé no pude subir la continuación pero en cambio les dejo este especial, puesto que no les he puesto Lemon aquí está su recompensa por ser tan lindos conmigo jejeje XDD sin más preámbulos espero que les guste.

**_Te dejo difundir el fic, porque me ayudarás mucho sólo no olvides añadir que es de mi autoría "mayacs de FanFicition"_**

* * *

**LO QUE VE RIVAILLE**

Pasó hace un tiempo, antes de que los amigos del mocoso llegaran, una noche cuando Nat dormía después de haber andado todo el día jugando aquí y allá, la noche era perfecta y sólo estábamos él y yo, doblaba la ropa que recién había lavado, parecía una ama de casa empedernida pero sé bien que eso le encanta, tal vez por el recuerdo de su madre o porque con ello se siente un chico normal, jamás pregunté las razones pero a decir verdad no me importa saberlo, dime egoísta si quieres pero creo que hay pocas cosas que Eren desea reservarse y preguntar por la razón de su gusto a andar haciendo las labores del hogar me parece una invasión a la privacidad, como si tu llegaras de pronto y me cuestionaras por mi manía a la limpieza, primero te patearía la cara y después me alejaría sin haberte dado respuesta alguna, no te incumbe y listo.

En fin… eso no es lo que quiero narrar, sino una de las noches en las que él y yo estuvimos juntos, solía decirme que le dolía el culo o que era un insaciable animal, tal vez no con esas palabras pero al fin era eso lo que trataba de decirme, pero yo me hacía de oídos sordos había pasado 3 putos años buscándolo, uno más antes que escapara de las murallas cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él, así que en total fueron 4 años de abstinencia y no iba a desperdiciar ni una mierda de noche sólo porque le dolía el culo.

Volviendo a la historia, ahí estaba él, doblando la ropa y tenía el cabello húmedo pues recién había salido de bañarse, el olor a flores del bosque y madera de roble me inundaba las fosas nasales, ese aroma natural que había extraído él solo lograba excitarme, me acerqué pegando mi pecho a la espalda del otro, besé su cuello, era endemoniadamente alto, maldigo su buena alimentación pero bueno, le hice inclinarse para poder hacerlo, sólo debía bajar un poco pues yo jamás me pararía de puntas, no soy un cabrón bufón.

Le mordí el cuello y lamí su piel hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, él sólo suspiraba y podía sentir el calor aumentando, lo estaba excitando también y eso me gustaba, pasé mis dedos por su cabello tan suave y rebelde, de vez en cuando mis dedos se detenían al topar con un nudo en su revoltosa guedeja, eso me causaba gracia pero era una de las tantas cosas que amo de él, no se lo digas o te corto la lengua y se la tiro a los perros.

Eren apretaba los labios, no lo veía, pero sabía que lo hacía, ya lo conocía, intentaba ahogar sus gemidos para evitar ser escuchado por el pequeño que dormía en su propia habitación, pero a mí me encanta hacerle perder la cordura y que olvide que puede ser escuchado, basta con revolverle las entrañas para que este gritando mi nombre.

Bajé a su hombro y él sólo resopló encogiéndose aún más y dejó la prenda que apretaba en sus manos para inclinarse pegando sus nalgas a mi entrepierna, lo veía tan desesperado y manso, me quería dentro de él cuanto antes pero yo quería un poco más de tortura.- Le petit morte… ¿La conoces?- Eren me miró confundido y entonces le tomé de la cintura para girarle y que estuviera de frente a mí, quería ver esos ojos enigmáticos, siempre tan rebeldes pero con un brillo de inocencia que tal vez sólo yo conocía, de color azul combinado en perfecta sintonía con el verde, que hermosos ojos… Me lamí los labios y entonces me acerque a los suyos, primero le besé con un simple roce, luego presione mi boca con la ajena sin importarme si se abría o no, pero entonces le mordí con algo de brusquedad provocando que se hinchara de a poco.

Mi lengua se aventuró a pasearse por la boca ajena, sentía sus dientes, la rugosidad de su paladar y la húmeda dulzura de su saliva, lo caliente de su interior y la torpeza de la habitante al intentar seguirme el ritmo. Me separé para volver a verlo notando el libido a flor de piel que emanaba el castaño, volví a acariciar su cabello antes de empujarle por la cabeza hacia abajo, me encantó verlo tan confundido pero aún a pesar de ello obedecía bajándose hasta estar de rodillas frente a mí, tan cerca de mi entrepierna. Perfecto… le acaricié los labios con mi pulgar mirándole con interés antes de bajar mi pantalón y dejar libre mi erección.

Quería que se metiera ese pedazo de carne en su linda boca inexperta, le dije lo que tenía que hacer, que cara de espanto puso pero como siempre, a pesar de su sorpresa terminaba haciendo lo que le pedía, entonces colocó uno de sus mechones por detrás de la oreja para que nada estorbara, después pasó su lengua por la punta de mi pene, le dije que lo tomara con su mano y así hizo, entonces me masturbaba lentamente como si temiera lastimarme mientras su lengua se presionaba en mi glande.

Yo sólo le miraba pero noté lo lujurioso que eso lo estaba poniendo, había un bulto a la vista entre sus piernas y yo lo pise de forma suave para acariciarle, él gimió encorvándose pero le tomé por los cabellos.- No te distraigas…- Me miró con cierto reproche pero continuó lamiéndome dejando la punta de su lengua explorar en mi vía urinaria antes de que metiera parte de mi sexo en su boca, sí que estaba cálido allí dentro.

-Muevete…- Comenzó a mover sus cabeza de atrás a adelante pero hacía falta un poco más de mi sexo, le tomé por las mejillas y entonces empujes mis caderas hacia adelante, pude ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras se quejaba.- ¡Bruto!- Me gritó golpeándome la pierna mientras tosía por mi impulso.- Ya, ya… intenta ponerlo todo dentro…- Eren pasó su antebrazo por sus labios para limpiar la saliva y entonces volver a lo suyo.

Mirándome a cada momento para prevenir cualquier acción mía comenzó a succionar y yo me mordí el labio por lo bien que eso se sentía, su cabeza comenzó a moverse con más velocidad, ahora tenía los ojos cerrados y podía escuchar a su boca succionarme.-Lo hacer muy bien.- Eso al parecer lo animo pues succionó con más fuerza y yo sólo sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerme la espalda hasta llegar a mi sexo, me corrí en su boca, él por instinto se alejó y terminó manchándose la cara con mi semen.- Trágalo… - Con algo de duda y el ceño fruncido me miró por un rato antes de tragarlo y hacer una mueca.- Sabe raro…- Me dijo.- Sabe a mi…- Le contesté…

El plan era simple, le cargue con facilidad como si fuese un pequeño como Nathaniel y le llevé a la cama despojándome de su ropa, primero la camisa para ver su pecho, luego los pantalones y calzoncillos para descubrir la erección que ya estaba endurecida y latente, que piernas tan largas tiene ese chiquillo, blancas y suaves al tacto. Las acaricie hasta hundirme entre ellas y pagarle el mismo favor al pequeño, quería que se corriera antes de que todo lo bueno empezara.

Ya comenzaba a gemir con un tono bajo mientras sentía sus piernas apretarme la cara, ese chiquillo quería asfixiarme pero bastaba con separarle las piernas para que no muriera ahogado ahí abajo.

Después de un rato ya tenía el líquido blanco en mi boca, perfecto… ese sería el lubricante.- Abre las piernas… no las cierres o te las quiebro.- Advertí y Eren sólo me frunció el ceño antes de agarrase esas exquisitas piernas sin un gramo de grasa con las marcas de los arneses del equipo de maniobras aún presentes en ellas, entonces metí un par de dedos a mi boca para llenarlos abundantemente con el semen.

Un dedo se aventuró a su entrada, luego dos… podía ver el ano apretujarse por la nueva sensación, le tomé de la cintura para jalarlo hacía mí y volver a hundir mi rostro pero esta vez entre sus nalgas, bueno, tal vez exagero, sólo mi boca estaba hundida pues pase el resto del semen por su recto con ayuda de mi lengua, Eren apretujaba las sábanas mirándome con deseo a pesar de la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba.

Lo dejé entonces para poder colocarme entre sus piernas, ya estábamos excitados de nuevo, él por mis técnicas y yo por simplemente verlo tan encendido, tan deseoso de mi.

Recargue mis manos a lado de su cabeza mientras me abría paso en su recto, me apretaba, me decía con ello que quería más de eso y que se mi atrevía a salir iba a matarme por dejarle tan excitado.

Le miré a los ojos antes de darle un fuerte empujón para estar por completo dentro suyo, gimió con fuerza arqueando su espalda, yo sonreí al lograr que olvidara que Nat estaba no muy lejos de esa habitación, entonces comencé a mover mis caderas, lo hice lento, de forma tortuosa pero que sabía él disfrutaba.

Su cuerpo se movía a mi ritmo, sus cabellos se adherían a su rostro empapado y su boca permanecía abierta para liberar los gemidos constantes o los jadeos cuando se quedaba sin voz de pronto.

Ojalá en vez de leer esto pudieras escucharlo, son suaves al principio, pero se tornan un poco graves al cabo de un rato, al final emite un ruido agudo, casi femenino que me demuestra lo mucho que le gusta lo que le hago. Pero el mejor de los ruidos es el que viene con esto…

A este punto ya encontré dentro de él un bulto, algo suave en su interior aunque duro al contacto, es la próstata, es ahí cuando su gemido se ahoga y libera un suspiro casi de ruego para que no me detenga y siga embistiéndole ahí. No lo desobedezco, estoy golpeándole constantemente, entonces ese delicioso choque eléctrico que pasa por mi nuca y se pasea por cada una de mis vertebras hasta colarse en mi sexo y me hace correrme mientras disfrutó del orgasmo ha llegado, también a Eren le pasa lo mismo pero entiendo que lo vivimos de formas diferentes.

Él se encoge y suspira con más fuerza mientras tirita y se encoge apretándome por dentro al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se cierran y muerde su labio después para mirarme entonces, sus orbes tiemblan pero no deja de verme y yo lo hago también, con ese simple cruce de ojos sé que me ama, sé que él también sabe lo que pienso pues justo después de su orgasmo me sonríe y se mueve un poco para llenarse por completo de mi semilla.

Entonces sin darnos palabra nos besamos con pasión mientras le acaricio la piel, aún está sensible y busco robarle un gemido más.

Pasó hace un tiempo, más del necesario pero sé que no será lo último, estaré con él todo lo que queda de esta vida, pero habrá más, sé que volveremos a encontrarnos.- Te amo…

* * *

Me encantó ¬W¬ tardé mucho pues faltan treinta minutos antes de las 12:00 am pero espero que haya valido la pena, LOS QUIERO, HASTA EL JUEVES.


End file.
